Himitsu Desu!
by RiYuki19
Summary: Sasori sepertinya harus bersabar tiap melihat kemesraan Sakura dan Sasuke. Ada berita yang kurang bagus buat Sasori karena salah satu laki-laki yang juga menyukai Sakura datang kembali! Siapakah laki-laki itu? Ternyata saingan Sasori bukan hanya seekor ayam saja! Lalu gimana cara Sasori bertahan di sisi Sakura? Warn Sakura centric!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura seorang wanita karir yang kaya raya dan sukses. Dia pintar, cantik, seksi dan sangat menarik, hanya saja dia sampai diusianya yang sudah begitu matang, 25 tahun belum menikah dan tak terlihat sekalipun dia menggandeng seorang kekasih atau sekedar gebetan. Semua orang disekelilingnya jadi bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan Sakura? Apa jangan-jangan dia menyimpang alias penyuka sesama jenis?

Tapi Sakura tidak akan pernah tahu kalau kehidupannya akan berubah dalam waktu semalam. Dia tidak akan pernah menduga kalau besok statusnya sebagai jomblowati yang bahagia akan segera berubah.

**.**

**Disclaimer I do now own Naruto (They belong to Kishi-sensei)**

**Warn : OOC, aneh, typo(s)**

**Rate : M**

**Pair : Sakura X Sasori/Sakura X Sasuke**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Humor/Hurt-comfort**

**xxx**

**HIMITSU DESU!**

.

"Ayo tambah lagi minumannya!" Sakura terlihat sedang mabuk di sebuah diskotik yang cukup ternama di Konoha. Malam itu dia memang pergi dengan rekan-rekannya untuk merayakan keberhasilannya yang berhasil mengambil alih sebuah sekolah elit di Konoha dan dia resmi dinobatkan menjadi kepala sekolah sekaligus pemilik sekolah tersebut. Statusnya sebagai wanita karir yang sukses semakin berkilau dan gemilang.

"Sakura, kau sudah mabuk! Ayo kuantar kau pulang," kata seorang pria berambut hitam yang terlihat cemas melihat Sakura yang mabuk berat.

"Kau ini bilang apa? Aku ini belum mabuk!" balas Sakura yang ngotot kalau dia belum mabuk, "hey, pelayan! Cepat bawakan aku minuman lagi!" sambil menggebrak meja dia memanggil salah satu pelayan yang sedang melintas untuk dimbilkan minuman.

"Sakura! Jangan minum lagi! Ayo kita pulang!" pemuda yang bernama Sai itu berusaha menghentikan Sakura yang masih kuat minum.

"Ah, sudah jangan ganggu aku! Aku masih mau minum!" Sakura malah marah-marah saat Sai berusaha untuk mengambil minuman yang ada di tangannya.

"Sudahlah Sai! Kita biarkan saja dia, jangan ikut campur. Bisa-bisa nanti dia ngamuk di sini!" sela Naruto menyuruh Sai untuk membiarkan Sakura tetap minum sambil mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu, waktu dirinya berusaha menghentikan Sakura minum. Meja di cafe itu sampai hancur babak belur tak bersisa karena dikarate oleh gadis kapas itu.

"Ya sudahlah!" hela Sai yang mengalah, sebenarnya ada rasa takut juga kalau Sakura nanti ngamuk.

"Sakura kami pulang dulu. Kau juga jangan sampai tidak pulang! Dan, hati-hati di jalan. Sampai bertemu besok di sekolah!" akhirnya Sai dan Naruto bergegas pulang.

.

Sakura masih asik menikmati minumannya meski dia hanya seorang diri. Dia merasa semua beban hidupnya rontok mengalir bersama air yang diminumnya sambil membayangkan besok dia akan mulai menjadi seorang kepala sekolah. Pasti akan banyak kegiatan yang harus dia lakukan dan pikirannya tentang Sasuke akan segera menghilang. Sasuke Uchiha adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang pernah mengisi hidupnya dan akan selalu menjadi pria nomor satu yang duduk di hatinya.

"Sasuke... Aku sangat merindukanmu... Kenapa kau bodoh meninggalkanku? Kau pikir aku bisa bertahan tanpamu di sini? Kembalilah, aku sangat ingin bertemu." Sakura bergumam sedih sambil mengingat pria itu yang pergi ke Amerika dan sampai detik ini belum memberi kabar. Mereka sudah berpacaran sejak SMP dan tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu memutuskan untuk kuliah di Amerika selepas lulus SMA. Bagai tersambar petir Sakura harus merelakan Sasuke. Tapi sekarang dia menyesali akan keputusannya saat itu karena sejak kepergian dia merasa kesepian apalagi sudahbeberapa tahun Sasuke seperti lenyap begitu saja.

"Hah, sudahlah... " wanita itu akhirnya berdiri, berniat untuk pergi tapi karena terlalu mabuk dia tak bisa bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Saat itu seorang pelayan datang menghampirinya.

"Mari kubantu anda keluar." Seolah mengetahui kesulitan Sakura, pelayan itu membantu Sakura dan mengantarnya keluar.

.

.

Sakura dan pelayan itu tiba di tempat parkir tapi terjadi hal yang sangat tak dia duga karena pelayan itu adalah Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke? Kau kembali?" tanyanya yang tercengang kaget melihat sosok Sasuke tepat di sebelahnya.

"E-eh? Sa-Sasuke? Maksudnya apa?" tanya pelayan itu kebingungan.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu!" Sasuke tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung memeluk pelayan tersebut, "ayo masuk ke dalam mobil ada banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan!" dan dia mendorong pelayan itu masuk ke dalam mobil.

ooo

Di dalam mobil...

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita sudah kembali ke Amerika? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberikan kabar padaku selama empat tahun? Apa saja yang kau lakukan dan kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sakura tanpa ngerem.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaanmu itu? Maaf, tapi bisakah kau biarkan aku keluar?" balas sang pelayan yang tentu saja kebingungan. Sekarang dia berusaha mencoba untuk keluar karena dia tidak enak dengan Sakura yang terlalu lengket dengannya.

"Jangan begitu! Ah, aku tahu. Bagaimana kalau kita jadikan momen ini menjadi momen yang tak akan terlupakan?" Sakura tiba-tiba saja menyeringai dan seketika si pelayan mendapat firasat buruk. Sakura benar-benar sudah sangat mabuk.

.

Malam bergulir dan matahari terbit kini telah menyinari bumi. Sakura yang semalam pergi ke diskotik masih memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir karena dia sama sekali tidak pergi kemana-mana semalam. Wanita itu terbangun sambil menyipitkan matanya karena merasa silau terkena cahaya matahari. Tak berapa lama dia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya di belakang mobil dan menyadari sesuatu kalau dia sudah tidak berpakaian! Dia ingin menjerit tapi ditahannya. Sakura memukul-mukul kepalanya dan dia ingat sesuatu kalau semalam dia telah 'melakukannya' tapi dia tidak ingat dengan siapa.

Merasa kepalanya masih pusing akhirnya wanita itu memutuskan untuk bergegas pergi dan semuanya akan kembali dia pikirkan nanti di rumah. Setelah memakai pakaian dalamnya kembali, dia menutup semua kaca mobilnya yang tidak tembus pandang untungnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya.

Sementara itu di jalan terlihat seorang pemuda yang berjalan dengan rambut acak-acakan sambil memasang beberapa kancing kemejanya yang belum semuanya terpasang dan menjadi perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Mukanya terlihat kusut dan cemas. Malam itu tentu saja tak akan pernah dia lupakan, itu pertama kalinya dia 'melakukan' hal tersebut bersama dengan seorang wanita yang jelas-jelas terlihat lebih tua darinya. Demi tuhan, demi ubur-ubur dan demi kepala merahnya wanita berambut _pink_ itu sangat kuat. Hal yang sangat memalukan baginya untuk mengakui hal tersebut. Sekarang yang ada di dalam otaknya dia ingin segera pulang ke rumah, membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya lalu tidur dan semoga dengan itu dia akan lupa kejadian semalam. Wanita itu tak akan mungkin dia temui lagi, dia yakin itu.

* * *

Satu bulan kemudian...

Sakura terlihat sedang duduk tegang di dalam sebuah ruangan dokter. Hari ini dia memang meluangkan waktunya untuk mengecek kondisi tubuhnya yang gampang sekali menjadi lemas dan mual. Terkadang dia merasakan rasa pusing dan sedetik kemudian pusing itu hilang. Dia sendiri heran apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

"Selamat ya, Bu. Anda positif," kata sang dokter sambil tersenyum.

"Positif apanya, dok?" tanya Sakura yang masih belum paham dengan perkataan sang dokter.

"Anda positif hamil. Usia kandungan anda sudah dua minggu. Sekali lagi selamat!" bagai disambar geledek dan diterpa topan badai, pernyataan itu membuat Sakura lemas seketika. Dia hamil!

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Sakura? Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Lalu apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan kandungannya itu?

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Oke, ini story gw buat dadakan dan muncul di kepala begitu saja. Ini pertama kali gw mematok rate M di fic yang gw buat. Pengalaman pertama bikin rate M dan bagi yang ada saran, pendapat dan lain-lain monggo pencerahannya. Gw seneng kalo ada yang mau bantu, karena gw bener-bener newbie di rate ini.

Berhubung akhir-akhir ini gw sering moody dalam nulis jadi terkadang gw tanpa pikir panjang main delete story -dihajar rame-rame-. Cita-cita gw sekarang di fanfic bisa nulis ini fic ampe tamat, hehehe.

Dicerita ini Sakura gw buat bikin dewasa, tadinya sih gw mau pake chara Tsunade tapi doi terlalu ketuaan dan gw gak dapet feelnya. Entah ini udah yang keberapa kali gw pasang Sakura as main chara dan gw heran kenapa selalu cewek pink itu yang jadi model ceritanya padahal gw gak begitu suka sama tokoh ini (karena dia terlalu pinky, hehehe). Mungkin gw mencintai tokoh ini tanpa gw sadari (author dodol malah curcol).

.

.

**"Happy Read and Had a Good Day!".**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura seorang wanita karir yang kaya raya dan sukses. Dia pintar, cantik, seksi dan sangat menarik, hanya saja dia sampai diusianya yang sudah begitu matang, 25 tahun belum menikah dan tak terlihat sekalipun dia menggandeng seorang kekasih atau sekedar gebetan. Semua orang disekelilingnya jadi bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan Sakura? Apa jangan-jangan dia menyimpang alias penyuka sesama jenis?

Tapi Sakura tidak akan pernah tahu kalau kehidupannya akan berubah dalam waktu semalam. Dia tidak akan pernah menduga kalau besok statusnya sebagai jomblowati yang bahagia akan segera berubah.

**.**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto (I do not own Naruto)  
**

**Warn : OOC, aneh, typo(s), perubahan bahasa dalam waktu-waktu tertentu (you can click back if you hate this).  
**

**Rate : M**

**Pair : Sakura X Sasori/Sakura X Sasuke**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Humor/Hurt-comfort**

**xxx**

**HIMITSU DESU!**.

**(Who's The Guy?)**

**.**

Chapter sebelumnya Sakura yang dinyatakan hamil selama dua minggu jadi stress akut. Dia kemudian mengajak Ino Yamanaka sahabat karibnya untuk ketemuan di sebuah restoran guna membicarakan persoalan hidupnya sekaligus mencari pendapat dan solusi.

"Astaga, jadi kau beneran hamil?"Ino tercengang hebat saat melihat hasil pemeriksaan dokter yang menyatakan kalau sahabatnya itu benar-benar hamil karena awalnya dia tak percaya dan mengira Sakura sedang bergurau.

"Kalau bicara jangan keras-keras! Nanti yang lain mendengar!" balas Sakura yang sedikit kesal sama Ino karena suaranya terlalu keras, membuat beberapa orang di restoran langsung memperhatikan mereka.

"Iya-iya maaf!" Ino langsung terkekeh meminta maaf, "lalu, bagaimana?" tanya Ino dengan gak jelasnya.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Sakura balik yang gak ngerti sama pertanyaan gak jelasnya Ino.

"Ya, siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Ino penasaran. Siapa sih cowok yang berani mati ngelakuin hal itu sama Sakura.

"Mana aku tahu!" dengus Sakura cuek sambil menyeruput jus _milk strawberry_ pesanannya. Ino langsung _jawdrop_ dan berpikir kenapa Sakura bisa sesantai ini.

"Saat itu aku sedang mabuk! Wajah orang itu juga aku tidak mengingatnya!" katanya lagi sambil menjelaskan kondisinya saat itu.

"Ya ampun... " Ino sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Dia hanya bisa geleng-geleng pasrah.

"Apa sebaiknya aku gugurkan saja, ya?" ide gila terlintas di dalam otak Sakura yang sepertinya mulai tidak waras.

"Kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras!" sambar Ino yang geleng-geleng dengan niatan nekad Sakura, "ingat menggugurkan kandungan itu adalah suatu dosa besar! Kau bisa dikutuk Tuhan!" Ino bukannya memberi solusi tapi malah menceramahin sahabatnya itu.

"Habis aku bingung! Apa kata dunia kalau aku hamil, hah?" Sakura balas menjerit dengan nada frustasi.

"Kau itu tidak tahu malu, ya? Jangan bicarakan aib keras-keras!" Ino mengingatkan Sakura kalau saat ini mereka sedang membicarakan masalah pribadi. Sakura langsung mingkem seketika pas nyadar aibnya hampir saja kebongkar gara-gara mulut besarnya.

"Habisnya aku bingung mau diapakan?" timpalnya sambil merendahkan _volume _suaranya.

Belum sempat Ino menjawab tiba-tiba saja ponsel Sakura berdering. Dengan sedikit menggerutu wanita itu menyambar ponselnya.

"Hallo, Okaa-san, ada apa?" tanya Sakura saat melihat nomor yang memanggilnya adalah nomor milik ibunya.

"Sakura, sekarang juga kau cepat pulang! Ada yang harus kau jelaskan di sini. Cepat dan jangan lama!" hanya sebuah perintah yang didengar Sakura. Setelah itu sambungan terputus.

_Tuuut... Tuuut... Tuuut..._

Sakura langsung merinding setelah mendengar amarah ibunya. Dia merasa kalau dia akan mendapatkan masalah setelah pulang nanti.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Siapa yang menelpon barusan?" tanya Ino yang heran melihat wajah Sakura berubah pucat seketika.

"Ibuku menyuruhku untuk segera pulang. Sepertinya di rumah ada masalah... Ino aku pulang dulu, ya!" tanpa bisa menutupi rasa khawatirnya, gadis itu bergegas beranjak meninggalkan meja restoran dan berlari ke luar.

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat yang berbeda dapat terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang duduk bersandar dengan lemas. Hari ini dia benar-benar malas masuk sekolah kalau bukan karena ada ulangan. Dia merasa sudah seminggu ini tubuhnya begitu lelah, kepalanya pusing bahkan beberapa hari lalu dia terkena demam dan mual. Dia benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan saat ini, benar-benar tak bertenaga dan tak bergairah.

"Buset, lo kayak mahkluk invertebrata aja, lemes begitu!" celetuk Hidan selaku teman sekelasnya yang heran liat temannya kayak cacing gak niat idup.

"Hah, gue lagi males perang mulut sama lo... " bales pemuda itu sambil menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Lah, lo udah beberapa hari ini keliatan pucet banget. Ada masalah? Atau lo lagi sakit? Kalo iya pulang aja, nanti gua absenin," balas Hidan panjang lebar yang keliatan banget dia mencemaskan teman berkepala merahnya itu.

"Gue juga gak tau... Bawaannya males aja, ditambah kepala gue sakit dan perut gue mual... " keluhnya sambil mikir sebenernya dia itu kenapa.

"Wah... udah diperiksa ke dokter?" tanya Hidan mulai serius.

"Belom ada waktu... " jawabnya sambil menggeleng lemah. Boro-boro mau ke dokter, dateng ke sekolah aja sebenernya dia udah gak kuat, lemes bawaannya mau tiduran aja di rumah.

"Apa perlu gua anter?" tanya Hidan lagi dengan prihatin. Meskipun sering berantem di kelas tapi Sasori itu temannya sejak mereka SD dan sebenernya dia juga kasihan kalau melihat Sasori terus-terusan begitu, soalnya dia jadi gak ada temen berantem.

"Gak usah, gue pergi sendiri aja. Thanks udah nawarin," balas Sasori yang langsung menolak tawaran Hidan.

ooo

Kemudian di kediaman Haruno. Wanita berambut merah muda itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan tergesa. Dia benar-benar cemas karena ibunya terdengar begitu marah di telepon. Begitu sampai di ruang tamu, seorang wanita yang terlihat masih sangat cantik meskipun umurnya sudah 50 tahun tengah berdiri sambil bersedekap. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, wanita itu terlihat sedang marah.

"O-Okaa-san... Ada apa memanggilku tadi? Sepertinya ada yang penting, ya?" tanya Sakura sedikit takut. Dia tak berani menatap wajah sang ibu.

"Sakura. Apa kau bisa menjelaskan apa ini?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada yang tajam sambil mengeluarkan sebuah alat tes kehamilan. Sakura membeku seketika karena apa yang ditakutkannya terjadi.

"Sigh... Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya semua... " dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya Sakura mengakui semua perbuatannya pada malam itu yang tentu saja tanpa disadarinya. Dia sendiri terlihat sangat menyesal. Waktu dia menyatakan keinginannya untuk melakukan arbosi, sang ibu dengan tegas melarangnya. Dia mengatakan Sakura harus bertanggung jawab atas bayi yang saat ini sedang dia kandung karena bayi itu tidak berdosa.

"Sekarang aku tidak mau tahu, bagaimana caranya kau harus menemukan ayah dari bayi di perutmu itu lalu... Menikahlah dengannya!" perintah Tsunade sudah _absolute_. Dia menyuruh Sakura menemukan laki-laki itu dan menikah dengannya.

"A-a-apa? Me-menikah? Ta-tapi-tapi... Tapi aku belum siap untuk menikah!" bagaikan disambar truk gandeng Sakura langsung menganga tak percaya. Jujur saja dia masih menikmati kesendiriannya, selain itu jauh di dalam hatinya dia masih menunggu Sasuke meski dia sendiri tidak tahu laki-laki itu masih hidup atau sudah mati.

"Belum siap apalagi, Sakura? Usiamu sudah cukup matang. Perlu kutegaskan, **dua puluh lima tahun**. Apanya yang belum siap? Lagipula, mungkin ini jalan dari Tuhan agar kau bisa melupakan laki-laki dari keluarga Uchiha itu!" sambar Tsunade yang heran melihat sikap putrinya. Sudah hamil begitu tapi masih menolak untuk menikah, benar-benar tak bisa diatur dan membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk menunggunya!" Sakura tak mau kalah dan tetap keras kepala pada pendiriannya.

"Buka matamu lebar-lebar. Dia telah mencampakkanmu!" balas Tsunade sedikit ketus. Omongannya begitu tajam membuat Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung sakit hati.

"... Baiklah... Aku tahu. Aku akan mencoba untuk mencarinya... " Sakura merasakan linu dan nyeri di hatinya saat mendengar kata-kata 'dicampakkan'. Dia tahu Sasuke sudah lama tak memberinya kabar dan kemungkinan besar laki-laki itu sudah memiliki wanita lain. Apalagi dia sempat melihat berita dunia di televisi yang memberitakan kalau Uchiha Sasuke sudah menjalin hubungan dengan artis _hollywood_ yang bernama Karin. Sakura ingin tak percaya, dia ingin menampik semua beritu itu, makanya dia bersikap seolah-olah tdiak tahu-menahu tentang itu dan menutup matanya. Sakura pasrah menerima nasib takdirnya. Dia menghela napas dan beranjak pergi.

* * *

Esoknya pagi-pagi sekali wanita itu pergi berangkat ke sekolah untuk mengecek sekolahan Konoha karena beberapa waktu lalu niatnya selalu tertunda. Dia mengirimi pesan pada Ino untuk menemuinya di restoran biasa mereka sering bertemu dan menemaninya untuk mencari pria tersebut.

Sesampainya di sekolah keadaan di sana sudah sangat ramai dengan murid-murid yang berlarian masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Sayangnya tak ada satu orang pun dari mereka yang mengenali Sakura. Dia menghela napas lalu dengan santai berjalan menuju kantornya.

"Selamat pagi, Bu Sakura," sapa beberapa orang guru saat melihat Sakura melintas. Sakura memberikan senyuman terbaiknya yang mampu mempesona semua mata laki-laki.

Di dalam ruangan dirinya sudah disambut oleh seorang gadis manis berambut indigo. Dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga yang akan menjabat sebagai wakilnya. Selain itu Hinata juga merupakan kawan terdekatnya selain Ino, hanya saja gadis itu sedang sibuk untuk mengurusi resepsi pernikahannya dengan Naruto.

"Selamat pagi, Bu Sakura," sapa gadis itu kepada Sakura.

"Jangan formal begitu. Aku tidak terbiasa," balas Sakura yang merasa janggal dipanggil seperti itu oleh temannya sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Hinata mengangguk mengerti seraya tersenyum. Lalu dia membuka sebuah buku catatan yang sedang dia pegang.

"Karena hari ini adalah hari pertamamu di sini, jadi kegiatan yang pertama harus kau lakukan adalah melihat ke dalam masing-masing kelas dan bertemu para murid di sekolah ini," kata Hinata yang sudah membuatkan jadwal untuk Sakura hari itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke ruangan kelas pertama!" seru Sakura dengan bersemangat. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat wajah-wajah para murid yang bersekolah di tempatnya.

ooo

Ruangan kelas 2-A...

Ruangan pertama yang dimasuki Sakura. Dia terlihat antusias. Semua murid juga menerima keberadaannya di kelas dengan ramah dan Sakura hal itu membuatnya menjadi senang. Satu-persatu dia memperhatikan murid-murid yang ada di dalam kelas 2-A. Lalu matanya tertuju pada satu titik. Di bagian pojok belakang dia mendapati sosok pemuda berambut merah yang sedang duduk sendirian melamun melihat ke arah luar jendela. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura bergegas menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Selamat siang tukang melamun," sapanya sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan Sasori. Pemuda itu terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Si-siang!" balasnya sedikit kaget sambil menjaga jarak dari Sakura. Wanita itu terlalu dekat dengannya sampai aromaroma parfumnya dapat tercium oleh olehnya dan membuat dirinya seperti terhipnotis.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya yang sekarang malah memangku tangan di atas meja Sasori dengan gaya yang menggoda. Beberapa murid laki-laki di kelas itu langsung bersiul.

"Akasuna Sasori," jawabnya yang berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Wanita di depannya ini benar-benar menggoda dan untuk suatu alasan dia merasa pernah mengenal wanita ini.

"Baiklah, Sasori. Lain kali jangan melamun di kelas, karena aku sangat tidak suka bila tak diperhatikan saat bicara." Sakura kembali mengangkat tubuhnya sambil memberikan peringatan pada Sasori. Ucapannya memang manis tapi tersirat ada ancaman di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," balas Sasori cepat dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur dari pelipisnya saat dia melihat Sakura mulai menggertakan jari-jari tangannya.

"Bagus!" Sakura tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Sasori.

Sakura beranjak meninggalkan kursi Sasori dan begitu setengah jalan tiba-tiba dia berbalik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku menyukaimu," katanya sambil sedikit mengerling. "Selamat datang di Konoha high school semua!" sambungnya yang berjalan kembali sambil memberi sambutan selamat datang bagi para murid-murid di kelas.

Sakura dan Hinata berjalan keluar meninggalkan kelas dan melihat kelas-kelas lain satu-persatu, tanpa menyadari kalau dia telah membuat Sasori yang sekarang sedang bertempur melawan gemuruh hatinya yang tiba-tiba saja bergejolak. Ada sesuatu yang aneh saat tadi dia menatap senyuman Sakura. Wanita itu benar-benar membuatnya terpesona.

* * *

"Sakura, kamu jahil!" kata Hinata yang geleng-geleng melihat sikap Sakura tadi.

"Hehehehe. Aku hanya menggodanya sedikit. Habis dia manis, sih!" balas Sakura yang sedari tadi terus tersenyum puas karena menjahili Sasori.

"Dasar, kau ini. Dia itu masih muda, jangan digoda seperti itu!" dengus Hinata yang kadang heran kenapa sifat jahil Sakura belum hilang-hilang juga.

"Maaf, deh. Aku tak akan menggodanya lagi dan yang tadi itu terakhir!" jawab Sakura sambil terkekeh mengingat wajah pemuda tadi begitu merah saat bertatap muka dengannya.

"Oh, ya Hinata. Setelah ini aku harus pergi lagi karena ada urusan. Tolong kau gantikan aku di sini selama aku tak ada." Siang itu Sakura memang sudah janjian dengan Ino yang mau mengantarkan ke diskotik. Dia meminta Hinata untuk menggantikan dirinya selama dia pergi.

"Serahkan padaku. Hati-hati di jalan, Sakura." Hinata melambai pada Sakura yang berlenggang pergi ke luar gedung sekolah dengan anggun.

Apakah Sakura akan menemukan laki-laki yang membuatnya hamil itu? Lalu bagaimana reaksinya kalau dia tahu kalau laki-laki itu adalah Sasori?

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N : Well, di sini Sasori sama Sakura gw buat beda umur di mana Sakura jauh lebih dewasa. Pada chapter ini dua-duanya masih belom 'ngeh' baru feeling 'kayaknya kenal' doang.

Buat yang mempertanyakan kenapa usia kandungan Sakura dua minggu padahal mereka 'begitu' satu bulan lalu. Oke, satu buka kembali pelajaran Biologinya ^_^d. Karena umumnya proses seperti itu tidak secepat itu, justru akan tidak masuk akal kalau malam itu 'melakukan' dan saat itu langsung hamil. Karena hamil itu juga ada prosesnya. Semoga bisa menjawab kebingungannya.

My first M rate jadi mohon bantuan saran dan kritik agar tidak menyimpang dan yang mau ralat kesalahan dalam penulisan silahkan. Thanks untuk yang membaca cerita ini, semoga terhibur semua.

.

.

**Happy Read and Enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura seorang wanita karir yang kaya raya dan sukses. Dia pintar, cantik, seksi dan sangat menarik, hanya saja dia sampai diusianya yang sudah begitu matang, 25 tahun belum menikah dan tak terlihat sekalipun dia menggandeng seorang kekasih atau sekedar gebetan. Semua orang disekelilingnya jadi bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan Sakura? Apa jangan-jangan dia menyimpang alias penyuka sesama jenis?

Tapi Sakura tidak akan pernah tahu kalau kehidupannya akan berubah dalam waktu semalam. Dia tidak akan pernah menduga kalau besok statusnya sebagai jomblowati yang bahagia akan segera berubah.

**.**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Warn : OOC, aneh, typo(s), perubahan bahasa dalam waktu-waktu tertentu (you can click back if you hate this).  
**

**Rate : M**

**Pair : Sakura X Sasori/Sakura X Sasuke**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Humor/Hurt-comfort**

**xxx**

**HIMITSU DESU!**.

**(Bingo!)**

**.**

Sakura berjalan dengan gusar ke dalam diskotik sendirian. Dia benar-benar kesal pada Ino yang mendadak membatalkan janji untuk menemaninya karena ada keperluan lain. Dengan langkah kaki cepat gadis itu menerobos masuk ke diskotik itu, tempat di mana dia melakukan perbuatan yang TAK seharusnya dia lakukan satu bulan yang lalu.

Begitu di dalam, Sakura langsung celingak-celinguk mencari-cari. Dia bingung tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Setelah beberapa saat diam berdiri mematung sebentar dan sempat dikira _manequin_ oleh orang-orang, akhirnya sebuah bohlam lampu menyala dengan terang di atas kepalanya. Menandakan kalau otaknya kali ini benar-benar bekerja. Sakura dengan secepat kilat melesat menuju meja bartender yang kebetulan sedang ada yang menjaga.

"Maaf, permisi. Bisa bertanya sebentar?" tanyanya penuh harap. Semoga saja dia menemukan titik terang sama seperti bohlam lampu yang ada di atas kepalanya saat ini.

"Tentu. Mau bertanya tentang apa?" tanya sang bartender dengan ramah.

"Apa aku boleh tahu data para pelayan di sini?" tanya Sakura _to the point_. Sang bartender mengerutkan kening sesaat.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa anda menanyakan hal tersebut? Jujur saja itu adalah rahasia perusahaan yang harus kami jaga," balas sang bartender yang berambut biru keunguan.

"Sebenarnya begini... Satu bulan yang lalu aku pergi minum-minum di sini. Ketika pulang, ada seorang pelayan yang mengantarku ke depan karena saat itu keadaanku sudah mabuk berat," Sakura menghela napas dalam-dalam untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Saat itu tanpa kusadari dia telah mengambil tasku yang senilai empat puluh juta! Beserta kartu kredit dan uang tunai sepuluh juta!" Sakura berpura-pura marah dan memasang wajah meyakinkan seperti orang yang sedang kehilangan barang, "dan aku yakin sekali pelayan yang mengantarku itulah yang mengambilnya!" Sakura menyelesaikan ceritanya sambil mendengus. Berbohong, dia terpaksa melakukannya. Gak mungkin juga dia harus bilang kalau malam itu dia bercinta di dalam mobil dan sekarang minta pertanggung jawaban.

"Oh, begitu ya ceritanya?" bartender perempuan itu terlihat terkejut dengan pengakuan Sakura, "baiklah kalau begitu aku akan coba membantumu!". Dengan sigap bartender itu segera mengambil catatan yang ada di laci tempat dia meletakkan gelas dan berbagai macam minuman.

"Kira-kira sebulan lalu, ya... Mari kita lihat siapa saja yang bekerja pada malam itu... " jari-jari lentiknya menelusuri tiap lembar pada catatan itu dan matanya berkilat-kilat dengan sangat fokus.

"AHA!" gadis bartender itu tersenyum setelah mengetahui siapa-siapa saja yang bekerja pada malam itu. "Saat itu ada enam, eh tujuh orang pelayan. Suigetsu, Juugo, Sakon, Ukon, Konan, Pein dan Sasori," katanya sambil menyebutkan nama mereka masing-masing.

'_Sasori? Tunggu dulu... Kayaknya nama itu udah gak asing lagi... Tapi siapa, yah? Di mana aku pernah mendengarnya?'_ batin Sakura bertanya-tanya saat mendengar nama Sasori disebutkan. Dia merasa pernah mengetahui nama itu sebelumnya.

"Halo, Nona?" Sakura terkejut saat sang bartender itu menjentikkan jari di depan mukanya.

"Eh? Iya, apa?" tanya Sakura sedikit kaget.

"Aku tanya, apa kira-kira anda tahu siapa orang yang mengantar anda waktu itu?" tanyanya sambil menghela napas. Sedikit jengkel karena pertanyaannya didiamkan tadi.

"Tidak... Aku sudah bilang saat itu aku mabuk, kan?" dengus Sakura sedikit kesal. Kalau dia tahu, dia tak akan mau repot-repot mencari laki-laki itu sekarang.

"Ah, kebetulan ada Suigetsu. Aku akan bertanya padanya. Semoga saja dia tahu sesuatu." Bartender itu diam sejenak dan kemudian melirik Suigetsu yang sedang merapihkan meja. Dengan cepat dia segera memanggil pemuda berambut perak itu.

"Suigetsu, bisa kemari sebentar?" teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangan memanggil pemuda itu.

"Ada apa?" balasnya sambil lari tergesa menghampiri ke meja bartender.

"Apa kau ingat Nona ini? Dia pernah datang kemari sebulan lalu dan saat pulang dia diantar oleh salah seorang pelayan di sini ke depan. Kau tahu siapa? Masalahnya Nona ini kehilangan uang dan kartu kreditnya di dalam tas dan kemungkinan pelayan itulah yang mengambilnya," jelasnya menceritakan apa yang dicertakan Sakura kepadanya barusan. Suigetsu tampak manggut-manggut dan berpikir.

"Iya, aku tahu. Yang mengantarnya saat itu Sasori karena pelayan lain sedang sibuk membereskan meja." Sebuah titik terang akhirnya terbuka, Sakura merasa lega seketika dan tanpa sadar dia mengelus perutnya sendiri.

"Sasori, ya? Bisa minta alamatnya?" tanya Sakura penuh napsu.

"Maaf sekali. Kami tidak bisa memberitahukan alamatnya tinggal karena itu rahasia perusahaan dan kami ditugaskan untuk menjaga kerahasiaaan semua pegawai di sini," sela gadis bartender itu.

"Tapi aku bisa memberikan sedikit info. Dia bersekolah di _Konoha high school_, nama lengkapnya Akasuna Sasori dan kalau tidak salah usianya baru enam belas tahun." Mata Sakura melotot lebar. Sekarang dia baru ingat di mana dia pernah mengetahui nama itu. Pantas saja dia merasa _familiar_. Ternyata dia sudah bertemu dengan pria itu tadi pagi.

"Ah, sudah-sudah. Aku sudah tahu di mana aku harus mencarinya. Terima kasih atas bantuannya!" Sakura langsung menjabat tangan gadis bartender itu dan Suigetsu secara bergantian. Setelah itu, dengan secepat kilat Sakura lari menuju ke tempat parkir dan melompat masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat.

* * *

Sepanjang jalan Sakura ngebut sengebut-ngebutnya. Dia terus memperhatikan jam kecil yang ada di dalam mobilnya. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore dan kalau dia tidak terlambat kemungkinan dia bisa menemukan sosok pemuda itu keluar sekolah.

"COME TO MAMA HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sakura dengan sangat OOC teriak membahana di dalam mobil sambil menancap gas mobilnya secara gila-gilaan.

Entah takdir atau kebetulan, dia dapat melihat sosok pemuda itu tengah berjalan di trotoar bersama dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang di sebelahnya.

_TIN! TIN! TIN!_

Sakura membunyikan suara klakson beberapa kali ke arah kedua pemuda itu. Merasa terkejut keduanya langsung berhenti dan menoleh ke samping di mana mobil Sakura tepat berhenti di sebelahnya.

_Slam!_

Gadis itu dengan cepat turun dari mobil sambil membanting pintu dan berjalan ke arah keduanya yang sekarang sedang menatap bingung ke arah Sakura.

"Bukankah itu kepala sekolah Konoha, un? Mau apa dia, un?" bisik pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan hati-hati.

"Aku juga tidak tahu... " balas Sasori yang juga ikutan heran.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... " Sakura berdiri di depan keduanya dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Untuk suatu alasan wanita itu terlihat menyeramkan di mata keduanya.

"Akasuna Sasori, ikut aku!" katanya dengan tegas sambil menunjuk Sasori.

"Aku? Memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya yang masih belum mengerti dengan situasinya.

"Pokoknya cepat masuk ke mobil!" sebelum Sasori berhasil menjawab, Sakura sudah keburu menarik tangannya. Dia membuka pintu mobilnya dan dengan kasar mendorong Sasori untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Adaw! Hey, ada apa sebenarnya ini?" Sasori bertanya kebingungan sambil berusaha untuk membuka pintu mobil.

_Click!_

Sakura sudah berada di dalam mobil dan langsung mengunci semua pintu mobil.

"Katakan padaku, ada apa sebenarnya ini?" tanyanya lagi yang meminta penjelasan dari Sakura.

"Pokoknya kau diam saja dan jangan banyak bicara kalau tidak mau kuhajar!" ancam Sakura sambil menoleh ke belakang dan memamerkan muka angkernya. Sasori langsung mingkem duduk diem anteng adem ayem.

Setelah itu Sakura langsung melajukan kembali mobilnya. Sementara teman Sasori yang bernama Deidara hanya bisa diam bengong dan melongo melihat kejadian barusan.

"Apa aku perlu panggil polisi sekarang, un?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa yang mengira kalau temannya sudah menjadi korban penculikan tepat di depan matanya.

* * *

Di dalam mobil...

Keadaan di dalam mobil menjadi hening karena Sasori sama sekali tak berani membuka mulut. Dia diam sambil mengamati mobil Sakura yang lama-kelamaan dia seperti mengenal mobil itu tapi secara samar.

_Ckiiiiitttt!_

Dengan kasar Sakura berhenti tiba-tiba membuat kepala Sasori harus membentur penyangga kepala kursi depan. Sakura berbalik menatap Sasori dengan tajam.

"Apa kau merasa mengenal mobil ini, Sasori?" tanya Sakura dengan nada suara yang mengintimidasi.

"Rasanya aku pernah tahu... Tapi aku tidak ingat... " jawabnya dengan jujur. Dia memang benar-benar tak begitu ingat tapi dia yakin dia pernah melihat mobil yang mirip seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Satu bulan yang lalu... " Sakura mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan berbalik, "apa kau tidak ingat? Ada seorang wanita mabuk keluar dari diskotik, kau mengantarnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil, lalu... Terjadilah hubungan terlarang itu di mobil ini!" sambungnya yang kini sudah berada tepat di depan wajah Sasori. Jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa inci saja.

"Ah, i-itu... Jangan bilang kalau kau adalah wanita itu?" tanya Sasori yang baru mengerti keadaan dan situasinya.

"Bingo! Tepat sekali!" balas Sakura cepat.

"Lalu sekarang apa maumu?" tanya Sasori yang yakin sekali kalau ada yang diinginkan wanita itu darinya. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin Sakura repot-repot 'menculiknya'.

"Aku ingin kau melamar dan menikahiku karena saat ini aku hamil! Selain itu, kalau aku tidak menikah denganmu, ibuku pasti akan membunuhku!" jawaban Sakura sukses bikin Sasori kejang-kejang. Demi tuhan dia benar-benar bingung. Kejadian yang tak terduga itu kenapa menjadi seperti sebuah kebetulan dalam hidupnya. Siapa yang menyangka kalau wanita itu adalah kepala sekolahnya dan siapa yang menyangka kalau wanita itu sekarang hamil!

"Ini alamat rumahku. Aku ingin malam ini kau datang, jangan banyak protes dan sekarang keluar dari mobilku!" perintah Sakura yang sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Dengan ganas wanita itu melempar Sasori keluar dari mobilnya. Oh, benar-benar malang nasib pemuda itu.

_Bruuuuuuum!_

Dengan kecepatan tinggi mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam itu meninggalkan Sasori bersama kepulan asap putih yang membuatnya terbatuk-batuk.

"Benar-benar gila! Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Dan yang lebih parah lagi, sekarang aku di mana?" jerit pemuda itu frustasi. Sudah ditarik paksa masuk ke mobil, dilempar keluar begitu saja dan yang terakhir dia diharuskan melamar dan menikahi wanita tadi. Hidupnya benar-benar kacau.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasori? Apakah dia akan melamar Sakura?

**_TBC_**

* * *

A/N : Yak, chapter ini malah pendek! Di sini Sakura gw buat sedikit galak (emangnya aslinya galak, kan? -dihajarSakura-). Semoga chapter ini menjawab pertanyaan kalian yang penasaran gimana caranya Sakura bisa tahu kalau laki-laki itu Sasori hehehe. Di chapter ini gw menggambarkan Sakura takut sama Tsunade, dan selain itu dia respect banget sama Tsunade jadi apa yang udah diputusin Tsunade sebisa mungkin dia lakuin.

Oke, thanks for reading, maap masih pendek.

.

.

**Happy Read and Enjoy It.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura seorang wanita karir yang kaya raya dan sukses. Dia pintar, cantik, seksi dan sangat menarik, hanya saja dia sampai diusianya yang sudah begitu matang, 25 tahun belum menikah dan tak terlihat sekalipun dia menggandeng seorang kekasih atau sekedar gebetan. Semua orang disekelilingnya jadi bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan Sakura? Apa jangan-jangan dia menyimpang alias penyuka sesama jenis?

Tapi Sakura tidak akan pernah tahu kalau kehidupannya akan berubah dalam waktu semalam. Dia tidak akan pernah menduga kalau besok statusnya sebagai jomblowati yang bahagia akan segera berubah.

**.**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Warn : OOC, aneh, typo(s), perubahan bahasa dalam waktu-waktu tertentu (you can click back if you hate this).  
**

**Rate : M**

**Pair : Sakura X Sasori/Sakura X Sasuke**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Humor/Hurt-comfort**

**xxx**

**HIMITSU DESU!**.

**(The Propose)**

**.**

Sesuai dengan permintaan Sakura, malam itu Sasori datang ke rumah Sakura. Pemuda itu berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumah wanita itu sambil merapihkan lengan kemejanya dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangan yang lain sedang memegang sebuah parsel berukuran sedang. Dengan gugup pemuda itu memencet tombol pintu pagar dari rumah yang begitu mewah tersebut.

"Siapa?" terdengar suara dari bel pintu itu. Benar-benar rumah yang _elite_ pikir Sasori.

"Akasuna Sasori. Aku datang atas permintaan Sakura Haruno," balasnya pada suara di sebrang.

"Oh, tuan Sasori. Nona Sakura sudah menjelaskan mengenai anda, silahkan masuk." Tampaknya Sakura sudah memberitahukan mengenai kedatangan Sasori sebelumnya. Terlihat reaksi dari suara di sebrang sana.

Tak lama pintu gerbang dari rumah itu terbuka otomatis. Sasori melangkah maju, masuk ke dalam meskipun sebenarnya dia enggan. Kalau bukan karena tahu Sakura hamil karena dirinya, dia tak akan mau melakukan apa yang diminta wanita itu.

Pemuda itu melangkah dengan penuh keraguan masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah tersebut. Di sekelilingnya terdapat beberapa pohon rimbun dan bunga-bunga. Pada tamannya Sasori dapat terlihat ada sebuah pohon Sakura yang berdiri kokoh di tengah-tengahnya. Sasori akhirnya sampai di depan pintu dari rumah megah tersebut. Sambil menelan ludah dia kembali memencet bel yang ada pada tembok bel tersebut. Setelah beberapa kali memencet bel, tak lama pintu itu terbuka.

_Krieeeet..._

Pintu besar berwarna coklat muda dengan ukiran khas itu terbuka lebar. Di dalamnya Sasori dapat melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek sudah berdiri menantinya.

"Silahkan masuk, tuan Sasori. Anda sudah ditunggu di dalam dan biar saya yang bawakan parsel anda." Wanita itu mengambil parsel yang dibawa Sasori. Tentu dia sudah tau hadiah itu untuk majikannya. Dia mempersilahkan Sasori masuk dan kemudian mengantarkannya ke sebuah ruangan.

Sasori tak banyak bicara. Dia terus berjalan mengikuti langkah wanita di depannya sambil berpikir kenapa dia mau-maunya datang dan melakukan semua ini. Saat itu juga dia merasa seperti orang bodoh. Tapi tetap dia harus mempertanggung jawabkan 'kecelakaan' itu.

"Nona muda dan Nyonya besar sudah menunggu anda." Wanita itu mempersilahkan Sasori masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Dia membukakan pintu untuk Sasori.

"Terima kasih... " Sasori masuk ke dalam dan di sana dia dapat melihat dua orang wanita cantik. Yang satu sudah dapat dipastikan adalah Sakura. Dia menyanggul sebagian rambut panjangnya dan sisa dari rambutnya dibiarkan terurai. Lipstik merah menghiasi bibir sensual wanita itu. Tak lupa gaun berwarna merah dengan tali tipis yng menggantung pada kedua bahu mungilnya dan _dress_ itu menutup sampai lututnya. Sementara wanita di sebelahnya terlihat lebih tua dari Sakura dan kemungkinan dia adalah ibu Sakura. Meski begitu, wanita itu masih mempesona dengan pakaian khas jepang, sebuah kimono yang berwarna hijau cerah yang sudah dimodifikasi.

"Sasori, silahkan duduk," kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum ramah mempersilahkan Sasori untuk duduk.

Keadaan hening sesaat. Sasori hanya diam menatap kedua wanita yang duduk di depannya dengan tegang. Rasanya dia seperti mau dieksekusi mati. Sementara Tsunade, hanya memperhatikan Sasori dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. Hanya dalam sekali lihat dia sudah dapat menebak pemuda di depannya masihlah sangat muda. Kemungkinan umurnya baru belasan tahun. Tsunade menghela napas sesaat begitu mengetahui Sasori yang masih sangat muda. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa tidak yakin kalau Sasori dapat bertanggung jawab penuh atas Sakura dan anak yang sedang dia kandung.

"Jadi, kau kemari ingin melamar Sakura?" tanyanya dengan nada tegas. Sasori langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya. Apa benar kau yang telah membuat anakku hamil?" tanyanya lagi untuk memastikan. Dia hanya heran bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa melakukannya dengan Sasori. Bukannya mau meremehkan tapi Sakura wanita tangguh yang tak akan diam saja kalau dilecehkan, apalagi anaknya itu pemegang sabuk hitam karate, kalau ada yang berani macam-macam sudah dapat dipastikan pelakunya bisa masuk rumah sakit.

"I-iya... Aku minta maaf... " balas Sasori yang mukanya berubah sedikit merona saat mengingat kejadian itu. Dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa selain meminta maaf atas perbuatan yang tak sengaja dia lakukan, meskipun yang menjadi pemicunya adalah Sakura sendiri.

'_Dia anak baik dan... Terlihat masih sangat polos,'_ Tsunade tersenyum. Dalam hati dia terkekeh saat melihat reaksi Sasori yang dianggapnya terlalu polos.

"Lalu berapa usiamu? Apa kau sudah memiliki pekerjaan atau masih sekolah?" tanya Tsunade lagi yang sepertinya sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan dijawab oleh Sasori.

"Aku masih sekolah dan usiaku enam belas tahun. Tapi aku sudah memiliki beberapa pekerjaan," jawabnya sedikit merasa risih saat membicarakan pekerjaan. Ayolah, dia masih enam belas tahun dan pekerjaannya yang sekarang tidak bisa menandingi Sakura.

"Apa kau yakin bisa menjaga Sakura dan anaknya?" tanya Tsunade lagi seperti ingin mengetes pemuda itu.

"Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik yang aku bisa untuk menjaga keduanya," jawabnya dengan mantap tanpa keraguan. Biar bagaimanapun anak yang ada dalam kandungan Sakura adalah anaknya. Dia tak ingin anaknya tak lahir ke dunia karena digugurkan oleh Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku terima lamaranmu. Mulai sekarang kalian resmi bertunangan dan minggu depan kalian akan menikah." Tsunade memutuskan untuk menerima Sasori dan akan segera menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahan pada minggu depan.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar! Apa aku tidak salah? Menikah secepat itu?" sela Sakura cepat. Sepertinya gadis itu terlihat keberatan.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Tsunade sambil melirik putrinya yang sedang memasang raut cemberut.

"Itu terlalu cepat! Aku tidak mau!" protes Sakura. Dia belum siap, apalagi kalau harus menikah minggu depan.

"Sigh... Tunggu apalagi? Perutmu akan semakin besar dan akan menjadi perbincangan orang kalau sampai kau hamil tanpa ada ikatan pernikahan!" balas Tsunade yang berusaha bersikap sabar menghadapi anaknya.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin mengajukan beberapa syarat!" ucapnya dengan lantang. Rasanya dia tidak akan bisa menerima semua begitu saja dengan mudah.

"Kau mau mengajukan syarat apalagi?" dengus Tsunade yang tak habis pikir apa yang diinginkan putrinya sampai mau memberikan syarat dengan kondisi yang sudah seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan berusaha untuk memenuhi syarat itu selagi aku bisa," sambar Sasori cepat yang tak keberatan dengan keinginan Sakura. Tsunade diam-diam memuji sikap Sasori yang mau dengan sabar meladeni Sakura meskipun umurnya jauh di bawah Sakura. Dia begitu tenang dan terlihat yakin.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin pernikahan dilakukan secara rahasia. Tidak boleh diketahui pihak manapun atau siapapun dan hanya boleh diketahui dari pihak dua keluarga saja. Kedua, setelah menikah tak akan ada malam pertama. Ketiga selama aku hamil, aku ingin kau menuruti semua keinginanku terutama saat aku ngidam!aku ingin kau yang mempersiapkan baju pernikahan serta cincin pernikahan kita, karena aku ingin tahu sampai di mana kemampuanmu." Sakura menyebutkan empat syarat yang dia inginkan kepada Sasori.

"Sakura, yang terakhir itu sejujurnya aku sudah mempersiapkannya. Jadi tak usah pusing memikirkannya," sela Tsunade yang merasa permintaan Sakura sedikit berlebihan terutama pada _point_ nomor empat. Mereka sama-sama tau Sasori masih sekolah dan pastinya belum memiliki pekerjaan yang benar-benar mapan.

"Dia harus bisa! Karena kalau hal itu saja dia tak bisa menyanggupinya, bagaimana nanti dia jadi kepala rumah tangga?" sambar Sakura tetap mempertahankan egonya, "kalau kau tak bisa melakukannya kita tak perlu menikah!" timpalnya lagi dengan seenak jidat.

"Aku mengerti. Tenang saja aku akan melakukannya," balas Sasori menyanggupi semua permintaan Sakura. Sementara Tsunade hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Sakura.

Setelah pertemuan dan melakukan pembicaraan singkat yang cukup serius akhirnya Sasori berpamitan. Kedua belah pihak sama-sama puas dengan hasil pembicaraan. Sakura dan Sasori sama-sama mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan, begitu juga dengan Tsunade yang merasa sangat lega.

Tapi kelegaan itu tak berlangsung lama karena Sasori mendapatkan kabar yang kurang baik. Setelah pulang dari rumah Sakura, dia mendapat telepon dari Suigetsu yang mengatakan kalau dia dipecat dari diskotik tempatnya bekerja. Sasori yang merasa tidak pernah berbuat kesalahan apapun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari tau apa alasannya dia diberhentikan.

* * *

Esok paginya di dalam diskotik...

"Aku ingin tahu alasannya kenapa aku diberhentikan?" tanya Sasori pada manager diskotik tersebut.

"Aku mendapat keluhan dari seorang pelanggan yang mengatakan kau mencuri barang dan uang darinya," balas wanita cantik berambut panjang warna coklat muda bernama Mei Terumi.

"Apa?" Sasori menganga tak percaya. Dapet info abal dari mana si Mei itu. Dia berani bersumpah demi kepala merahnya kalau selama bekerja dia tidak pernah mencuri barang ataupun uang milik orang lain.

"Intinya, kami mengeluarkanmu untuk menjaga nama baik tempat ini," kata Mei yang sepertinya setengah hati juga mengeluarkan Sasori. Anak itu termasuk pelayan yang rajin dan ramah pada pengunjung, sayang sekali kalau dia harus kehilangan pekerja seperti Sasori. Tapi apa boleh buat?

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melakukan perbuatan yang kau sangka itu!" Sasori membela dirinya dengan setengah berteriak. Baiklah dia sedikit terpancing emosi karena merasa ada yang memfitnahnya.

"Sigh... " pemuda itu memijit keningnya sendiri mencoba untuk tenang, "boleh aku tau siapa yang melakukan pengaduan itu?" tanyanya dengan kalem.

"Seorang pelanggan yang mengaku kehilangan uang dan barang, yang kalau ditotal jumlah kehilangannya sebesar 50 juta datang kemari. Kejadian itu terjadi satu bulan lalu, saat itu dia sedang mabuk berat dan mengatakan kalau kau yang mengantarnya keluar dan masuk ke dalam mobil." Mei menjelaskan duduk persoalannya yang dia dengar dari Anko.

'_Hah? Satu bulan lalu? Tunggu dulu... Rasa-rasanya saat itu aku... ' _Sasori merasa ada yang janggal dari cerita Mei. Sekilas dia teringat kejadian itu kembali. Di mana saat itu dia bertemu dengan Sakura dan membantunya keluar, namun malah terjadi hal yang tak terduga. Tiba-tiba saja dia paham apa yang sedang terjadi di sini.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti... " Sasori memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan dan menerima keputusan Mei karena dia sudah tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sasori segera berpamitan pergi dari sana dan langsung meluncur menuju _Konoha high school_.

* * *

Konoha High School...

Sasori dengan santainya masuk ke dalam sekolah padahal dengan sangat jelas dia itu sedang bolos. Masuk ke dalam dengan pakaian _casual_ dan tanpa mempedulikan semua mata para guru yang memandangnya, pemuda itu langsung berjalan menuju kantor kepala sekolah, tempat di mana Sakura berada. Dengan sedikit jampi-jampi dan berdoa dalam hati, dia berharap wanita itu ada di dalam sana.

_BRAKH!_

Dengan kasar dia membanting pintu ruangan yang tidak terkunci itu. Hinata yang sedang bicara dengan Sakura langsung melompat kaget. Sementara Sakura hanya menatap Sasori heran.

'_Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia terlihat marah?'_ batin Sakura yang melihat Sasori tak seperti biasanya.

"Ada urusan apa, Sasori?" tanya Sakura dengan tegas.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu berdua saja di sini," balas Sasori sambil melirik Hinata.

"Hinata, tolong tinggalkan kami sebentar." Sakura akhirnya meminta Hinata untuk meninggalkan mereka.

"A-ah, ba-baiklah! Permisi." Hinata bergegas meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan sedikit tergesa. Dia membuka dan menutup pintu ruangan itu kembali.

"Sekarang bicaralah. Ada perlu apa?" balas Sakura meminta Sasori untuk segera bicara.

"Katakan padaku. Apa kau pergi mencariku ke diskotik dan mengarang cerita kalau kau mengalami pencurian?" tanya Sasori langsung ke inti persoalan. Dia yakin sekali kalau pelanggan yang dimaksud managernya adalah Sakura.

"Yah, itu benar. Aku memang ke sana dan mengarang cerita soal itu, memang kenapa?" Sakura membenarkan semua itu tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu semua? Kenapa kau harus mengarang cerita seperti itu?" tanya Sasori dengan kesal.

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau tidak seperti itu, aku tidak akan bisa menemukanmu! Selain itu, tidak mungkin kan aku berkata 'hey! Sebulan yang lalu aku bercinta dengan salah satu pelayan di sini dan sekarang aku hamil dan minta tanggung jawabnya'!" dengus Sakura sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya ke belakang.

"Sigh... Kau ini, benar-benar... " Sasori sudah tidak tau harus mengatakan apalagi. Dia sendiri juga tak bisa menyalahkan Sakura hanya saja wanita itu terlalu ekstrim.

"Apa kau tau, karena cerita konyolmu itu aku jadi dipecat?" Sasori menjelaskan masalah yang dia alami akibat cerita karangannya Sakura.

"Oh, jadi itu masalahnya?" balas Sakura dengan cuek bikin Sasori geregetan.

"Kau tau, aku membutuhkan pekerjaan itu!" sambarnya dengan nada sedikit frustasi.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, namun tak berapa lama gadis itu sedikit menyeringai dan Sasori tau kalau gadis itu pasti merencanakan hal yang bukan-bukan di otak lebarnya.

"Ingat, Sasori. Kalau kau tidak bisa menyanggupi permintaanku maka pernikahan kita batal!" ucapnya dengan tegas. Dengan begitu Sakura jadi punya alasan untuk lepas dari ikatan pernikahan dengan Sasori. Jujur saja dia sama sekali tidak ada hati pada pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Aku tau, kau tidak mencintaiku begitu juga aku. Tapi, aku akan berusaha dan berjuang demi anakku dan kau jangan khawatir karena kau salah menduga kalau berpikir aku tak bisa menyanggupi permintaanmu itu," balasnya dengan tenang. Dia tau Sakura tak pernah mengharapkannya begitu juga dirinya. Diantara mereka tak pernah ada cinta atau ikatan apa-apa sebelumnya. Mereka hanya dua orang asing yang terjebak dalam suatu rencana takdir.

Sakura sedikit terperanjat mendengar ucapan Sasori. Dia bagai seorang prajurit yang siap mati di garis depan hanya untuk anak yang sedang dia kandung.

"Apa... kau melakukan semuanya demi anak ini?" tanya Sakura sambil memegang perutnya di mana calon anak mereka berada. Sasori hanya mengangguk. Hal itu malah membuat Sakura penasaran.

"Kenapa? Apa alasanmu mau berjuang demi anak ini? Kau masih muda dan memiliki masa depan yang panjang. Kenapa kau tidak melupakannya saja dan melanjutkan hidupmu?" Sakura sudah tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa herannya. Laki-laki biasanya akan selalu mengelak kalau diminta pertanggung jawaban. Termasuk Sasuke. Sakura masih ingat betul kejadian itu, masa di saat mereka masih bersekolah dulu.

**Flashback**

_Sore itu setelah pulang sekolah, Sakura tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Dia pergi bersama Sasuke ke taman. Keduanya sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil bermesraan membuat orang-orang di sekeliling mereka menjadi iri._

"_Sasuke-kun... " Sakura memanggil Sasuke dengan nada manja sambil bersandar pada dada bidang pemuda tersebut._

"_Hm?" balas Sasuke singkat._

"_Setelah lulus sekolah nanti, apa kau mau menikah muda? Bukankah menyenangkan memiliki anak-anak yang lucu di usia muda?" tanya Sakura penuh harap. Jujur saja dia ingin segera menjadi ibu muda dan memiliki anak-anak Uchiha._

"_Kau... Tidak sedang hamil, kan?" tanya Sasuke yang segera menggeser duduknya dan menatap lekat pada Sakura._

"_Tentu saja tidak! Aku, kan hanya bertanya pendapatmu saja!" dengus gadis berambut pink itu sambil menekuk wajahnya._

"_Hah, baguslah... " gumam Uchiha muda itu dengan lega dan hal itu malah membuat Sakura kesal, seolah-olah si Uchiha itu tidak akan mau tanggung jawab kalau seandainya dia benar-benar hamil. Tapi saat itu terbesit ide jahil di kepala merah mudanya._

"_Tapi... Aku benar-benar hamil... " katanya yang berusaha memasang wajah meyakinkan._

"_Gugurkan saja," kata Sasuke dengan datar._

"_Kenapa? Ini anakmu. Kenapa kau meminta untuk digugurkan?" tanya Sakura yang merasa sangat kecewa dengan jawaban Sasuke._

"_Saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat. Lagipula aku belum siap. Kau tau, kan kalau setelah lulus nanti aku mau kuliah dan bekerja di Amerika. Jadi bayi itu hanya akan menjadi penghalang buatku." Hancur sudah hati Sakura saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Pemuda yang dia cintai bahkan tak siap untuk menerima anak mereka meskipun saat ini dia sedang berpura-pura hamil._

"_Hahahaha, dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin aku hamil?" Sakura kemudian tertawa meski sebenarnya dia menangis dalam hati._

"_Apa maksudmu?" balas Sasuke yang tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura malah tertawa._

"_Kita baru melakukannya sekali dan tidak dalam masa suburku, jadi ya kemungkinan untuk hamil itu kecil! Aku hanya bercanda mengerjaimu!" jelas Sakura kalau saat ini dia hanya menggoda Sasuke saja._

"_Kau hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung! Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh seperti itu lagi!" Sasuke membalas Sakura dengan mencubit gemas pipi mulus dari kekasihnya itu_.

**End Flashback**

"Karena di dalam diri anak itu ada darahku yang mengalir dan aku menginginkannya lahir ke dunia," jawab Sasori yang pastinya akan merasa sangat bersalah kalau dia melepas tanggung jawabnya begitu saja.

Sakura sempat tertegun saat mendapati jawaban seperti itu yang keluar dari mulut seorang bocah yang bahkan umurnya belum menginjak 17 tahun. Saat itu tiba-tiba saja Sasori menunjuk dirinya.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin aku tekankan padamu _pinky_. Jangan berani-beraninya KAU menggugurkan anak itu. Karena bila itu kau lakukan, aku akan mengejarmu meskipun kau bersembunyi di ujung got sekalipun!" katanya dengan lantang. Demi langit dan bumi dia tak akan pernah rela kalau Sakura berani mengarbosi anak dalam perutnya itu.

_Ctak!_

Urat saraf kepala Sakura berkedut saat mendengar sebutan '_pinky_' yang baginya merupakan sebuah penghinaan (meskipun kenyataannya dia memang _pink_ ngejreng abis hari ini).

"KELUAAAAR!" dalam satu depakan Sakura sukses membuat Sasori mental keluar dari dalam ruangannya.

_Blam!_

Dengan kasar wanita itu menutup pintu ruangannya kembali setelah menendang pemuda itu keluar.

"Argh! Dasar perempuan kasar! Monster! **Pinky head freak**!" umpat Sasori dengan kesal. Baru beberapa kali bertemu dia sudah dua kali kena depak dari wanita itu (anehnya kenapa pada 'malam itu' Sakura tidak mendepaknya ya?).

_Krieeet..._

Pintu tersebut mendadak terbuka lagi dan memamerkan Sakura yang kini sedang meremas-remas jari-jari tangannya sambil melotot horror ke arah Sasori.

_Kretek!_

Sakura membunyikan semua jari-jari tangannya. Sasori langsung menelan ludah.

"BERANINYA KAU MENGATAIKU BOCAH! RASAKAN INI!" Sakura melancarkan tendangan penaltinya ke Sasori membuat pemuda itu benar-benar terlempar jauh ke atas sana.

_Siinnnnnnnggg..._

Dia benar-benar mental jauh... Mungkin dia sudah menjadi bintang di langit sana?

Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasori? Bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan uang untuk membelikan cincin pernikahan yang diminta Sakura? Lalu, apakah dia menjadi bintang di langit? (oke, yang ini ngaco). Sementara itu Sakura yang sudah duduk kembali dengan tenang tiba-tiba saja ditelpon Ino yang mengatakan kalau Sasuke Uchiha sudah kembali dari Amerika! Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah kehadiran Sasuke akan merubah segalanya?

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N : Oke, chapter ini udah gw panjangin sesuai permintaan. Moga-moga pada puas sama chapter ini. Mungkin chapter depan bakalan ada Sasuke.

Thanks buat yang baca. Kritik dan saran silahkan atau masukan (pake cara yang sopan, ye, bukan cara barbar).

.

.

**Happy Read and Enjoy It**.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura seorang wanita karir yang kaya raya dan sukses. Dia pintar, cantik, seksi dan sangat menarik, hanya saja dia sampai diusianya yang sudah begitu matang, 25 tahun belum menikah dan tak terlihat sekalipun dia menggandeng seorang kekasih atau sekedar gebetan. Semua orang disekelilingnya jadi bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan Sakura? Apa jangan-jangan dia menyimpang alias penyuka sesama jenis?

Tapi Sakura tidak akan pernah tahu kalau kehidupannya akan berubah dalam waktu semalam. Dia tidak akan pernah menduga kalau besok statusnya sebagai jomblowati yang bahagia akan segera berubah.

**.**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Warn : OOC, aneh, typo(s), perubahan bahasa dalam waktu-waktu tertentu (you can click back if you hate this).  
**

**Rate : M**

**Pair : Sakura X Sasori/Sakura X Sasuke**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Humor/Hurt-comfort**

**xxx**

**HIMITSU DESU!**.

**(Sasori Preparation)**

**.**

Pada chapter sebelumnya Sasori sudah resmi melamar Sakura dan bersedia menyanggupi empat syarat yang diajukan wanita itu. Ino memberitahu Sakura kalau Sasuke baru saja pulang dari Amerika! Pernyataan itu bagaikan sebuah oase di tengah padang pasir tandus. Apa yang akan Sakura lakukan?

.

.

Sakura yang mendapat kabar kalau Sasuke sudah kembali bergegas pergi untuk menemuinya. Dia tau sekali kemana dia harus mencari pemuda Uchiha itu. Sakura melajukan kendaraannya menuju apartemen Sasuke yang berada di pusat kota.

Apartemen Sasuke Uchiha...

Gadis _pink_ itu segera masuk menerobos ke dalam apartemen Sasuke sambil berharap kalau pemuda itu ada di dalam.

"SASUKE!"dipanggilnya Sasuke dengan suara lantang begitu dilihatnya pemuda itu sedang berdiri di sana. Sakura berlari dan langsung menubruk sang pemuda.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu!" katanya yang kini sudah berada dalam dekapan tangan laki-laki yang dia cintai.

"Sakura... Aku juga merindukanmu," balas Sasuke yang langsung mengusap surai Sakura dengan lembut.

"Sasuke... Karena kau sudah kembali, aku ingin kau segera menikahiku," ucap Sakura terang-terangan. Permintaannya ini sempat membuat Sasuke bingung. Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura dan menatap lekat-lekat pada manik _emerald_ Sakura.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memintaku untuk menikahimu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengamati Sakura dengan intens untuk mencari kebenaran dari kata-kata yang dilontarkan gadis itu barusan.

"Karena aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu. Aku hanya ingin kau yang menjadi suamiku bukan orang lain," jawab Sakura yang langsung memeluk Sasuke lagi, kali ini pelukannya jauh lebih erat dari sebelumnya seolah-olah dia tak rela kehilangan kehangatan dari Uchiha bungsu itu meskipun hanya untuk sedetik saja.

"Jangan katakan kalau si nenek itu menjodohkanmu dengan orang lain?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Sakura lagi dan bertanya dengan curiga pada gadis itu. Dia menduga kalau Tsunade telah menjodohkan Sakura untuk menikah dengan orang lain. Dia tau sekali kalau nenek-nenek cantik itu kurang menyukainya sejak awal.

"Aku hamil... " jawab Sakura dengan suara pelan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Sasuke. Dia benar-benar takut sekali, takut kalau pemuda itu menolaknya dan membuangnya setelah tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"A-apa katamu?" Sebuah nada suara terkejut keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Semua terjadi tanpa sengaja. Sungguh tidak ada cinta diantara kami dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja... Aku benar-benar takut! Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau aku harus merajut masa depan tanpamu!" Sakura menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke sambil setengah terisak. Sungguh dia benar-benar menyesal membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dia berharap kalau pemuda itu mau menerima dirinya.

"Aku akan menikahimu," jawab Sasuke dengan cepat. Kedua bola mata Sakura langsung berbinar, senyumnya merekah dan hatinya benar-benar terasa sangat bahagia. Ternyata Sasuke mau menikahinya. "Tapi dengan satu catatan," sambungnya lagi dengan serius.

"Aku ingin kau menggugurkan anak dalam kandunganmu itu," ucapnya dengan mantap. Sakura langsung terdiam. Dia dapat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya membeku, dan tiba-tiba saja dia teringat akan perkataan Sasori yang tak akan rela kalau sampai anaknya digugurkan.

"Ke-kenapa kau ingin aku menggugurkan anak ini?" tanya Sakura yang merasa frustasi dengan jawaban Sasuke, "bukankah kalau kau menikah denganku, anak ini akan menjadi anakmu juga?" lanjutnya yang bingung dengan jalan pikiran Sasuke. Karena menurutnya hasilnya akan sama saja setelah mereka menikah.

"Anak itu bukan anakku, bukan darah dagingku dan bukan keturunan Uchiha. Aku mencintaimu tapi aku tak menginginkan anak itu." Sasuke memberikan alasan atas perkataan yang dia ucapkan barusan.

"Apa artinya cintamu kalau kau tidak bisa menerima aku apa adanya? Cintamu hanya sebatas di mulut tapi tak sampai ke hati!" Sakura benar-benar dibuat kecewa dengan ungkapan Sasuke. "Aku... Tak akan mengharapkanmu lagi. Selamat tinggal Uchiha!" Sakura yang sudah terlanjur kecewa akhirnya meninggalkan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegah gadisnya pergi. Dia hanya menatap Sakura dari belakang dengan dingin, membiarkannya pergi.

Tak lama setelah Sakura pergi keluar, tiba-tiba saja dari dalam kamar mandi Sasuke muncul sosok wanita berambut merah muda dengan tubuh yang basah dan hanya berbalut handuk tipis.

"Aku dengar dari dalam kamar mandi tadi ada ribut-ribut... Ada yang datang?" tanya wanita berambut merah muda terang itu yang berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, tak usah kau pikirkan," balas Sasuke yang langsung memeluk tubuh wanita itu, kemudian Sasuke mulai mencumbu sang wanita.

"Hey! Aku baru saja mandi!" protesnya segera menjauhi Sasuke.

"Kau begitu menggoda, membuatku ingin melihat apa yang ada di dalam handukmu bila kubuka." Sasuke kembali menarik wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya dan mulai merayunya.

"Ini masih pagi dan aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktuku karena aku harus mandi berulang kali, gara-gara pria mesum sepertimu!" balas sang wanita yang meloloskan dirinya lagi dari genggaman Sasuke. Dengan cepat dia pergi ke kamar sebelum darah Uchiha itu bergejolak dan menahannya pergi.

Wanita itu adalah Karin. Wanita yang sempat dikatakan punya hubungan istimewa selama di Amerika. Dia adalah seorang artis _hollywood_ yang sedang naik daun. Dia mengenal Sasuke karena mereka dulunya adalah teman sekampus. Setelah itu keduanya menjalani suatu hubungan bebas tanpa komitmen.

Sementara itu Sakura yang kini sedang berada di dalam kendaraannya sedang melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh dan sesekali mengumpat kesal. Sungguh dia sangat bahagia dengan kedatangan Sasuke kembali yang dia anggap seperti suatu keajaiban. Dia pikir, kedatangan Sasuke kembali adalah jalan baginya agar terhindar dari pernikahan yang tak dia inginkan, tapi nyatanya dia salah. Salah besar, karena pemuda itu sama sekali tak menginginkan anak dalam kandungannya. Sakura hanya ingin bisa diterima apa adanya dirinya sekarang dan dia benar-benar telah dibuat kecewa. Dia memang tidak pernah mencintai Sasori dan tak pernah berharap bisa mengandung anaknya, tapi bukan berarti dia harus membunuh bayi yang di dalamnya juga mengalir darahnya. Itu perbuatan yang sangat dikutuk oleh ibunya, Tuhan dan bahkan masyarakat serta teman-temannya.

* * *

Di sisi lain Sasori terlihat sedang makan siang bersama Hidan di restoran cepat saji tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Di sana Sasori membicarakan masalahnya dengan Hidan.

"APAAAAAHHH?" Hidan melotot setelah mendengar semua cerita Sasori. Dia sungguh tak menduga kalau sahabatnya itu akan segera punya anak, entah bagaimana nanti rupa anak Sasori. Rasanya dia mau tertawa karena Sasori benar-benar belum pantas menjadi seorang ayah. Lihat saja penampilannya yang seperti bocah. Tiba-tiba saja Hidan senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hidan? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasori yang heran melihat temannya mulai autis.

"Ini benar-benar lucu... Karena ada seorang bocah... Yang juga akan memiliki seorang bocah! Wahahahahaha!" tawa Hidan membahana ke seluruh jagad (lebay). Tinggal Sasori yang memasang muka masam. Bukannya diberi dukungan atau bersimpatik sedikit tapi dia malah ditertawai seperti ini.

"Dasar brengsek! Aku bicara denganmu untuk meminta bantuan, bukan untuk ditertawakan!" umpat Sasori kesal. Pengen rasanya dia nampol pemuda yang duduk di depannya, tapi dia harus bersabar karena kali ini dia benar-benar sedang butuh bantuan 'pemuda brengsek yang sedang mentertawakan temannya sendiri' disaat temannya sedang punya masalah gawat.

"Sorry, gua cuma gak kuat aja ngebayanginnya!" balas Hidan sambil garuk-garuk kepala, menyadari dia tadi sudah kelewatan, "lalu, kau butuh bantuan dariku seperti apa?" tanyanya langsung ke inti cerita.

"Gue pengen lo jadi penggiring gue pas nikahan nanti," jawab Sasori yang sukses bikin Hidan muncrat alias nyembur minuman.

_Byuuuur!_

Semburannya dengan sukses mengenai wajah Sasori.

"Sialan! Kenapa muka gue kena imbasnya?" rutuk Sasori kesel dan mengelap mukanya pakai tangan dengan jengkel.

"Sorry lagi! Gua bener-bener kaget!" balas Hidan yang emang keliatan terkejut banget sama ucapan Sasori barusan. Gila aja, Sasori udah mau nikah ck ck ck.

"Huh. Intinya lo bisa bantu gue apa gak?" tanya Sasori sambil mendengus.

"Iya deh, gua bantu! Emang buat kapan acaranya?" Hidan penasaran juga kapan si Sasori mau nikahnya. Dia udah gak sabar pengen liat temennya tampil pake jas lengkap dan menjadi seorang pengantin pria.

"Minggu ini," jawab Sasori singkat.

"UAPAAAAHHH?" Hidan lagi-lagi muncrat saking kagetnya. Beruntung Sasori langsung ngumpet di bawah kolong meja untuk menjaga keamanan wajahnya dari serangan lahar ludah Hidan.

"Kebiasaan banget lo! Teriak-teriak sampe muncrat!" omel Sasori.

"Kelepasan hehehehe... " Hidan, orang yang diomelin cuma bisa cengar-cengir sok polos.

"Tapi, lo serius mau nikah Minggu ini? Gak kecepetan?" tanya Hidan untuk memastikan kalau dia memang benar-benar tak salah dengar.

"Aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku," jawab Sasori dengan mantap.

"Yah... Terserahlah. Sebagai teman aku hanya bisa mendukung dan mendoakanmu saja." Hidan tak bisa menghalangi niatan temannya itu, apalagi sampai tidak menyetujuinya.

_Itsudatte hontou wa zutto I wanna say I love you!_

Dering ponsel Sasori berbunyi. Pemuda itu segera menekan tombol _accept_ untuk menerima panggilan tersebut.

_"Sa-So-Ri-nii!"_ terdengar suara seorang perempuan dari sebrang memanggil nama Sasori dengan sengaja mengejanya kencang-kencang, membuat Sasori nyaris melempar ponselnya ke jidat Hidan.

"Siapa?" tanya Hidan setengah berbisik. Dia heran melihat Sasori yang langsung menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Tapi bukannya mendapat jawaban, Sasori malah menyuruhnya diam.

"Jangan ribut!" balas Sasori sambil dan kembali meletakkan ponselnya pada posisi yang benar.

'_Siapa sih yang nelpon? Jadi penasaran gua,'_ batin Hidan jadi kepo sendiri.

"Ada apa kau meneleponku?" tanya Sasori dengan datar.

"_Ih, jahat! Aku lihat foto-foto cincin itu dari Gaara. Dia bilang kau memesan cincin itu. Katakan, cincin itu buat siapa?" _ternyata cincin yang rencananya mau dia ambil untuk pernikahannya dengan Sakura malah ketahuan. Dia memang memesan cincin itu langsung kepada Gaara sesaat dia pulang dari rumah Sakura waktu itu.

"Ck... Repot deh kalau begini urusannya... " Sasori langsung nepok jidat pasrah.

"_Hey, kenapa diam? Ayo jawab, aku ingin tau!"_ bentakan gadis dari sebrang membuat Sasori tersadar.

"Aku akan segera menikah," jawab Sasori berterus-terang. Percuma saja kalau dia berusaha menyembunyikannya dari sang adik, karena pada akhirnya adiknya itu akan mencari tau sendiri, jadi lebih baik diberitahu saja sekalian.

"_APAAA? NII-CHAN AKAN MENIKAHHH? DENGAN SIAPAA? KAPAN? DI MANA? KAU SEDANG BOHONG, KAN? AYO NGAKU!"_ sama seperti Hidan. Gadis di sebrang juga bereaksi heboh tak percaya. Suara cemprengnya membahana di dalam telinga Sasori dan membuat pemuda itu menyumpal sang ponsel dengan sapu tangan yang sayangnya tidak berefek sama sekali. Hidan hanya mengkerutkan kening melihat kelakuan Sasori yang berubah menjadi ajaib. Tapi dia tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa, lebih baik diam daripada disembur oleh kepala merah itu.

"Dengan siapa itu bukan urusanmu. Yang jelas Minggu ini aku akan menikah dan katakan pada Gaara untuk segera mengirimkan gambar-gambar cincin itu ke ponselku dan setelah itu mengirimnya kemari segera, biar aku bisa langsung memberikannya pada calon istriku!" jawab Sasori yang sepertinya tidak mau tau kalau sang adik di sebrang sana sudah sangat penasaran setengah idup pengen tau siapa yang bakalan jadi calon istri Sasori.

"Huh, dasar pelit!" dengus gadis itu yang kemudian langsung mematikan ponselnya begitu saja.

_Tuuut... Tuuuut... Tuuut..._

Sasori langsung _sweatdrop_ saat menyadari sang adik marah.

* * *

Malamnya di kediaman Haruno...

Gadis yang tengah frustasi itu terlihat sedang sendirian merenung di dalam kamar. Gayanya udah mirip kayak seorang petapa yang lagi menyucikan diri demi mendapatkan pencerahan. Oh, ternyata dia bukan sedang bertapa, melainkan sedang melakukan Yoga. Dia melakukan senam tersebut untuk menghilangkan stressnya.

_Feeling you fall in love in the secret night, hooo be with you_

_Because of you going down, nothing but the perfect crime..._

Dengan lantang suara ponselnya berbunyi dan didengar dari suaranya dapat dipastikan ada SMS masuk. Sakura menyambar ponselnya yang tak jauh tergeletak di sebelahnya dan segera membuka isi SMS tersebut.

"Ini, kan... " Sakura sangat terkejut mengetahui apa isi SMS tersebut.

Sasori ternyata mengirimkan beberapa gambar sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari emas putih dan pada tengahnya bertahtakan sebuah permata berwarna _pink_. Sakura dapat mengenali batu permata yang sempat menjadi primadona beberapa bulan lalu. Nama permata itu adalah Sakura.

Bukan hanya itu saja. Sasori juga mengirimkannya beberapa foto baju pengantin untuknya. Baju itu tidak terlalu mewah, hanya berwarna putih simple tanpa lengan dan memiliki rok yang pendek pada bagian depannya dan disusun dengan rok panjang terurai pada bagian pita belakang pada baju tersebut.

_**Aku sudah mempersiapkan semua yang kau minta dan aku sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik. Baju dan cincin itu akan dikirim dua hari lagi ke rumahmu, dan jangan protes!  
**_

Sebuah pesan singkat dari Sasori masuk bersama dengan kiriman foto-foto itu. Sakura menghela napas. Tampaknya rencana pernikahannya akan benar-benar terjadi pada Minggu ini. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka dan heran bagaimana caranya Sasori dapat memenuhi permintaannya yang satu itu. Sakura sengaja meminta permintaan seperti itu karena dia tau sekali kalau pemuda itu masih anak sekolah yang tinggal sendirian di Konoha dan bekerja dibeberapa tempat untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan di dalam data sekolah yang sudah dia periksa, Sasori itu adalah seorang anak yatim-piatu. Dia yakin permintaannya akan memberatkan Sasori tapi ternyata perhitungannya salah.

Lalu apakah dengan begini pernikahan keduanya akan benar-benar terlaksana? Apakah Sakura bisa dengan ridho (roma?) melepaskan impiannya untuk menjadi istri Uchiha dan menjadi Nyonya Akasuna?

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N : Wahahahaha akhirnya jadi juga chapter ini. Di sini Sasuke bakalan jadi bad boy karena pergaulannya yang udah berubah semenjak di Amerika tapi satu catatan dia tetep masih ada rasa ke Sakura. Gw gak bisa banyak komentar di chapter ini, pokoknya selamat menikmati aja. Kalo ada kritik, saran ato masukan jangan ragu disebutkan dan penyampaiannya yang sopan ya.

.

.

**Happy Read and Enjoy It.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura seorang wanita karir yang kaya raya dan sukses. Dia pintar, cantik, seksi dan sangat menarik, hanya saja dia sampai diusianya yang sudah begitu matang, 25 tahun belum menikah dan tak terlihat sekalipun dia menggandeng seorang kekasih atau sekedar gebetan. Semua orang disekelilingnya jadi bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan Sakura? Apa jangan-jangan dia menyimpang alias penyuka sesama jenis?

Tapi Sakura tidak akan pernah tahu kalau kehidupannya akan berubah dalam waktu semalam. Dia tidak akan pernah menduga kalau besok statusnya sebagai jomblowati yang bahagia akan segera berubah.

**.**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Warn : OOC, aneh, typo(s), perubahan bahasa dalam waktu-waktu tertentu (you can click back if you hate this).  
**

**Rate : M**

**Pair : Sakura X Sasori/Sakura X Sasuke**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Humor/Hurt-comfort**

**xxx**

**HIMITSU DESU!**.

**(The Wedding)**

**.**

Chapter sebelumnya Sakura yang meminta dinikahi oleh Sasuke mendapat kekecewaan atas jawaban dari pemuda itu yang tak bisa menerima anak di dalam kandungan Sakura.

.

.

Malam itu di kediaman Haruno semua orang di sana sedang sibuk. Mereka semua sibuk untuk mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan Sakura yang akan segera dilangsungkan malam ini. Gaun dan cincin pernikahannya sudah dikirim dua hari lalu, bahkan Sasori juga mengiriminya sepatu agar Sakura tidak repot-repot lagi mencari sepatu yang cocok dengan bajunya nanti.

"Kau cantik sekali, Sakura!" puji Ino yang benar-benar takjub melihat Sakura malam ini. Bisa dikatakan temannya itu sangat luar biasa.

"Jangan meledek Ino!" dengus Sakura sambil membetulkan tiara di atas kepalanya yang belum terpasang sempurna.

"Aku serius! Malam ini kau sangat cantik. Aku yakin dia pasti terpukau melihatmu dan malam pertama kalian pasti akan lebih bergairah!" goda Ino sambil masang senyum mesum.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Lagipula itu tak mungkin terjadi karena sudah ada kesepakatan tidak akan ada malam pertama!" balas Sakura dan sukses bikin Ino nganga gak percaya.

"Apa? Laki-laki mana yang mau menikah tanpa adanya malam pertama! Itu bohong, kan?" tatap Ino tak percaya. Ayolah, ini masalah malam pertama yang pastinya diinginkan setiap pasangan yang baru saja menikah (jangankan yang baru nikah, yang belom nikah aja juga pengen –digampar-).

"Ya, dia itu!" balas Sakura sekenanya. Ino geleng-geleng kepala. Benar-benar tak habis pikir Sakura bisa-bisanya membuat peraturan seperti itu.

_Brakh!_

Mendadak saja Tsunade masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan muka kesal. Sepertinya dia sudah siap menelan seseorang.

"Sakura, sampai kapan kau mau di sini? Ayo keluar. Sasori sudah datang dan sedang menunggu! Penghulunya juga sudah datang!" Tsunade dengan kesal membentak anak kepala kapasnya itu supaya bergegas keluar.

"Iya, iya aku datang!" balas Sakura yang kemudian segera berjalan keluar kamar dengan langkah kesal yang diikuti oleh Ino di belakangnya.

ooo

Akhirnya pernikahan itu benar-benar berlangsung dan hanya disaksikan oleh Ino, Hidan serta Tsunade sebagai saksi. Sementara sang penghulu Ebisu langsung didepak begitu acara selesai. Gak ada makan-makan dan gak ada foto-foto karena semuanya berlangsung begitu singkat. Hidan dan Ino segera pulang begitu pesta kilat itu selesai.

"Nah, sekarang tunggu apa lagi? Cepat ke kamar dan nikmati malam kalian!" ucap Tsunade dengan antusias.

Di dalam kamar...

.

"Ingat, ya. Tidak akan pernah ada malam pertama!" begitu di dalam Sakura kembali mengingatkan Sasori pada perjanjian mereka. Kalau pemuda itu berani kurang ajar dia tak akan segan-segan untuk menghajarnya.

"Aku tau itu! Lagipula aku tidak tertarik denganmu!" balas Sasori sambil memberikan tatapan meremehkan pada Sakura. Oh, Sakura itu bukan seleranya, gadis itu terlalu mencolok dengan kepala merah mudanya (elo juga kale –nunjuk kepala merah Sasori-).

"Oh, ya. Sebenarnya ada beberapa syarat lagi dan aku tak ingin hal ini diketahui siapapun," ucap Sakura yang sepertinya empat syarat masih belum cukup baginya.

"Katakan saja." Sasori hanya bisa mendengus cuek. Apapun itu akan dia lakukan.

"Aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang tau dan setelah menikah jangan pernah sekali-kali kau mengatakan pada orang lain kalau kau adalah suamiku! Kemudian setelah anak ini lahir aku ingin kita berpisah. Kau jangan khawatir karena aku akan membantumu membiayai anak ini," kata Sakura yang menambahkan beberapa syarat lagi pada Sasori. Pemuda itu terdiam dan tampak raut wajahnya sedikit sedih.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?" tanya Sakura dengan sangat tidak pekanya.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku sudah capek!" balas Sasori yang malas meladeni Sakura. Wanita itu terlalu banyak menuntut. Mungkin begini rasanya kalau menikah tanpa ada ikatan cinta dan dia terlalu berani mengambil langkah seperti ini.

"Aku mau mandi dan berganti pakaian. Jangan coba-coba untuk mengintip!" kata wanita itu sambil berlenggang santai menuju kamar mandi.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan mengintip meskipun kau menyuruhku untuk melihatmu!" teriak Sasori dengan nada meledek. Setelah itu Sakura segera menutup pintu kamar mandi dan Sasori memilih untuk tidur duluan.

Sakura berada cukup lama di dalam kamar mandi. Dia berendam di _bathub_ hampir satu jam! Setelah puas membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya, wanita itu berjalan melangkah dari kamar mandi yang sudah mengenakan kimono tidur tipis berwarna biru muda tanpa adanya pakaian dalam yang melindungi tubuhnya. Begitu melihat kamarnya dia lupa kalau sekarang ada Sasori yang menjadi penghuni resmi kamarnya. Dengan malas wanita itu berjalan ke arah pemuda itu, berniat untuk membangunkannya.

"Sasori... Hey, bangun! Sasori, sampai kapan kau mau tidur seperti ini? Cepat bangun dan pindahlah ke sofa!" Sakura membalikkan tubuh Sasori yang sedang menghadap ke samping ke arahnya. Awalnya dia ingin marah-marah tapi ekspresinya berubah saat melihat wajah tidur pemuda itu yang tak disangka begitu... Manis.

'_Ternyata dia bisa manis juga kalau sedang tidur... Dan... Membuatku... Bergairah... '_ Sakura menelan ludah dan mencoba untuk menepis pikiran mesumnya saat ini. Sasori tertidur begitu pulas dan begitu _defenless _dengan beberapa kancing baju kemejanya yang terbuka.

'_Sialan! Gue jadi horny liat ni anak! Gue harus buru-buru bangunin dia nih!'_ Sakura merutuk dalam hati kenapa otaknya bisa jadi mesum.

"SASORI! BANGUN!"setelah bisa menenangkan otak mesumnya Sakura meneriaki Sasori tepat di telinga pemuda itu. Spontan Sasori segera terbangun setelah mendapat serangan ultra sonic toa Sakura.

"Kau berisik... Aku ngantuk dan capek, kau tau?" balas pemuda itu yang membuka matanya dengan malas. Tapi rasa kantuknya segera berubah setelah melihat Sakura yang berada di depannya (atau lebih tepat berada di atas tubuhnya) dan bagian atas dari tubuh Sakura terekspos. Sasori dapat melihat dua gunung kembar dari balik kimono Sakura.

"APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN PEREMPUAN? CEPAT MENYINGKIR DARI TUBUHKU!" Sasori secara reflek berteriak menyuruh Sakura untuk segera bangun dari posisinya. Wajahnya sudah merah padam melebihi warna rambutnya sendiri.

"Astaga, kau ini berlebihan! Memangnya belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini?" tanya Sakura yang kini bagian atas tubuhnya sudah sukses terbuka semua.

"Bu-bukannya begitu! Melihatnya dari gambar dan secara langsung tentu saja berbeda!" Sasori dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya yang merah padam. Ayolah, dia itu laki-laki normal. Melihat tubuh Sakura yang begitu sempurna membuat darahnya bergejolak dan harus ditahannya mati-matian.

"Lalu? Kau tak ingin merasakannya?" Sakura merayap perlahan mendekati Sasori. Dia sendiri heran kenapa dia senang sekali menggoda pemuda itu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak berminat! Pakai lagi bajumu itu!" Sasori akhirnya mengambil sebuah bantal dan dilemparkannya ke arah bagian tubuh Sakura yang terekspos. "Aku akan keluar dan jangan macam-macam!" kini keadaan berbalik malah Sasori yang menyuruh Sakura untuk tidak macam-macam. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi dia segera berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di kamarnya.

"Hehehehe, dasar bocah... " kekeh Sakura penuh dengan aura kemenangan. Malam itu dilalui keduanya secara terpisah. Sasori yang tidur di sofa dan Sakura yang tidur sendirian di dalam kamarnya.

* * *

Paginya...

.

.

Sasori terbangun karena mendengar seperti ada seseorang yang memasak di dapur. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah dapur dan mendapati Shizune, kepala pelayan di kediaman Haruno sedang memasak.

"Kau sedang membuat sarapan, Shizune-san?" suara _husky_ pemuda itu membuat Shizune tersentak kaget dan nyaris saja menumpahkan semua minyak goreng yang sedang dia tuangkan.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Sasori!" sapa Shizune sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Ah, gak usah formal begitu! Panggil Sasori, gak usah pake Tuan dan gak usah pake bungkuk segala!" Sasori segera meminta Shizune untuk memperlakukannya biasa-biasa saja. Dia tidak suka diperlakukan berlebihan. "Ngomong-ngomong lagi masak apa?" tanyanya yang kemudian berjalan sambil melihat apa yang ada di atas penggorengan.

"Kok kosong?" tanya Sasori _sweatdrop_ karena di dalam penggorengan itu gak ada apa-apanya.

"Habisnya bingung mau masak apa... Soalnya koki yang biasa masak sedang ijin beberapa hari jadi... " Shizune lagi nahan malu ketauan banget dia gak bisa masak. Padahal sebentar lagi Sakura dan Tsunade bangun.

"Sakura sama Tsunade biasa bangun jam berapa?" tanya Sasori yang sekarang lagi geratak di dapur, gak tau cari apaan.

"Nyonya besar biasa bangun jam tujuh sementara Nona muda bangun agak siang," jawab Shizune yang memang sudah sangat hapal sekali kebiasaan kedua majikannya tersebut.

"Sekarang masih jam lima, kurasa masih sempat. Biar aku saja yang membuat sarapan," kata Sasori yang langsung mengambil alih dapur.

"A-anda bisa masak?" tanya Shizune yang tidak yakin.

"Aku itu tinggal sendirian di rumah, jadi mau tak mau aku harus bisa masak untuk diriku sendiri. Tenang saja, serahkan semua padaku!" balas Sasori yang sekarang sedang asik membuka kulkas dan memilih-milih bahan untuk masakannya kali ini.

"Ba-baiklah. Maaf, jadi merepotkan. Saya akan melakukan pekerjaan lain, permisi." Shizune merasa tertolong dengan kehadiran Sasori. Dia menyerahkan urusan pada pemuda itu.

.

.

Jam tujuh tepat teng Tsunade keluar dari pertapaannya dan masakan yang dibuat Sasori sudah siap disajikan di atas meja makan.

"Keliatannya enak, kau yang masak?" tanya Tsunade langsung meragukan kalau yang masak adalah Shizune. Dia sudah hapal sekali kalau wanita berusia 27 tahun itu tak bisa masak.

"Semua ini yang membuat Tuan Sasori," jawab Shizune sambil senyum-senyum malu.

"Oh... Kalau begitu tolong bangunkan Sakura sekarang karena ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan padanya." Tsunade kemudian menyuruh Shizune untuk membangunkan Sakura. Tanpa protes wanita itu segera berjalan menuju ruangan kamar Sakura.

"Selamat pagi Tsunade-san." Sasori yang baru selesai mandi (dia mandi di bawah) segera menyapa Tsunade.

"Jangan begitu. Panggil saja Ibu, kau sekarang juga menjadi anakku, kan?" Tsunade meminta Sasori untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ibu'.

"Ah... Aku akan mencoba untuk membiasakan diri," balas Sasori yang masih merasa canggung.

Tak lama Sakura keluar dan segera bergabung di meja makan. Dia terlihat kusut dengan pakaian kimono yang melorot sebelah dan rambut yang acak-acakan. Sasori sampai geleng-geleng kepala melihat Sakura.

"Pagi semua," ucapnya dengan setengah mengantuk, "hmm... Steak salmon, kayaknya enak!" matanya langsung terbuka begitu melihat makanan yang disajikan. Dengan riang gadis itu mulai menyantapnya.

"Sakura, setelah ini aku ingin kalian mulai tinggal bersama." Tsunade yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya segera menyampaikan keinginannya.

"Urpp!" anak kepala kapasnya itu langsung tersedak, "a-apa? Tinggal bersama?" tanyanya dengan setengah melotot.

"Jelas! Kalian sudah menikah dan sudah selayaknya kalian tinggal bersama! Kau tidak keberatan, kan Sasori?" jawab Tsunade yang heran melihat sikap Sakura. Sudah menikah tapi tetap saja seperti menolak keberadaan Sasori yang sudah menjadi suaminya.

"Aku tidak keberatan," jawab Sasori dengan tenang sambil menikmati makanannya.

"Huh, iya-iya aku tau!" Sakura menyerah. Dia malas berdebat.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Kalian di rumah harus akur. Ingat status kalian sekarang!" Tsunade akhirnya berpamitan pergi dan sebelum pergi dia sempat mengingatkan pada pengantin baru itu untuk tidak ribut terutama Sakura yang wataknya keras.

Tsunade bergegas menuju luar yang diikuti oleh Shizune. Keadaan hening sesaat. Sakura hanya melotot ke arah Sasori yang masih makan dengan santai.

"Kita akan tinggal di rumahku. Tidak jauh dari sini," kata gadis itu mulai membuka pembicaraan tentang masalah tadi.

"Kau atur saja," balas Sasori cuek.

"Huh, ya sudah!" dengus Sakura sedikit kesal melihat sikap Sasori yang sepertinya tidak peduli pada omongannya. "Setelah aku selesai makan dan bersiap-siap kita akan pergi ke rumahmu untuk mengambil semua barang-barangmu dan setelah itu kita baru pergi ke rumahku," katanya lagi menjelaskan dulu apa-apa saja yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Aku ikut saja." Sasori kemudian berdiri dan merapihkan piring makannya. Saat itu mata _hazel_ miliknya terarah pada tangan Sakura yang sedang ingin mengambil minuman jeruknya.

_Grab!_

Dengan cepat Sasori menyambar minuman tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan minumanku?" tanyanya dengan jengkel. Sakura memang selalu marah-marah tiap bangun pagi dan suasana hatinya mudah terusik.

"Kau tidak boleh minum ini karena tidak baik!" tanpa mempedulikan _deathglare_ kiriman Sakura, Sasori segera pergi ke dapur dan mengamankan minuman tersebut.

Setelah dari dapur Sasori kembali ke meja makan sambil membawa segelas susu. Dia meletakkan susu itu di depan Sakura.

"Minumlah," katanya menyuruh Sakura meminum susu tersebut.

"Aku tidak suka susu!" balas Sakura cepat sambil memasang muka kesal. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari gelas susu yang ada di hadapannya.

"Itu untuk kesehatanmu dan anakmu. Cepat minum atau kuadukan pada Ibumu?" ancaman Sasori sukses membuat Sakura yang langsung menghabiskan minuman putih kental tersebut.

'_Awas kau kepala merah! Akan kubalas!'_ ancam Sakura dalam hati. Berani-beraninya Sasori mulai mengaturnya dan mau mengadukannya pada sang ibu. Benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap dan setelah itu kita berangkat." Sakura segera meninggalkan meja makan dan pergi ke ruangan kamarnya lagi untuk bersiap-siap.

Bagaimanakah kehidupan mereka nanti? Pernikahan yang dirahasiakan seperti ini sampai kapan akan bertahan? Dan sampai kapan keduanya tahan harus tinggal serumah tanpa ada ikatan cinta? (apa perlu diikat pake tali tambang?).

**_TBC_**

* * *

A/N : Chapter ini bagian akhirnya sedikit ngebut jadi sory kalo ada kesan alurnya kecepetan. Untuk bikin chapter yang panjang gw gak bisa janji, soalnya takut gak sempet nanti malah jadi lama update lagi (ini aja udah kelamaan). Untuk yang nanya gimana caranya Sasori bisa dapet bearang2 itu bakal gw jelasin nanti di dalam chapter sedikit demi sedikit jadi disimak aja.

Thanks yang udah sempetin baca. Kritik, Saran sama masukan gw terima selama penyampaiannya sopan.

.

.

**"Happy Read and Enjoy It".**


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura seorang wanita karir yang kaya raya dan sukses. Dia pintar, cantik, seksi dan sangat menarik, hanya saja dia sampai diusianya yang sudah begitu matang, 25 tahun belum menikah dan tak terlihat sekalipun dia menggandeng seorang kekasih atau sekedar gebetan. Semua orang disekelilingnya jadi bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan Sakura? Apa jangan-jangan dia menyimpang alias penyuka sesama jenis?

Tapi Sakura tidak akan pernah tahu kalau kehidupannya akan berubah dalam waktu semalam. Dia tidak akan pernah menduga kalau besok statusnya sebagai jomblowati yang bahagia akan segera berubah.

**.**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Warn : OOC, aneh, typo(s), perubahan bahasa dalam waktu-waktu tertentu (you can click back if you hate this).  
**

**Rate : M**

**Pair : Sakura X Sasori/Sakura X Sasuke**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Humor/Hurt-comfort**

**xxx**

**HIMITSU DESU!**.

**(Baby Syndrome)**

**.**

Chapter sebelumnya Sasori dan Sakura akhirnya resmi menikah dan status mereka menjadi pasangan suami-istri. Tsunade meminta keduanya untuk mulai hidup bersama. Gimana nih kisah kehidupan mereka?

.

.

Sasori dan Sakura sekarang tinggal bersama di rumah milik Sakura. Walau letaknya agak jauh dari sekolah tapi pemuda itu tak ada pilihan lain. Dia juga harus berada didekat wanita itu untuk menjaga anak yang ada di dalam kandungannya.

"Sakura, mau sampai kau terus tidur?" Sasori masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura dan membangunkan wanita yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya itu.

"Aduh... Kau ini apa-apaan, sih? Sekarang masih jam lima dan aku biasa bangun jam delapan! Sudah sana, jangan ganggu aku!" Sakura dengan malas menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam selimut.

"Kau ini perempuan, jangan bangun siang! Lagipula kau sedang hamil, aku tak ingin anakku menjadi pemalas nanti!" Sasori dengan gemas langsung menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sakura dan memaksanya untuk bangun.

"Jangan mengaturku!" dengus Sakura yang mencoba menarik selimutnya lagi dari Sasori.

"Tapi aku suamimu, Sa-Ku-Ra!" Sasori menegasnya statusnya sebagai suami Sakura sekarang dan dia tak ingin wanita itu banyak protes.

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli!" Sakura tetap tidak mempedulikan Sasori. Dia masih ingin berlama-lama berpelukan dengan guling, bantal dan selimutnya.

"Ya sudah, lah. Aku mau berangkat sekolah. Kalau mau sarapan sudah kusiapkan di meja makan. Tinggal kau hangatkan saja nanti. Aku pergi dulu." Sasori menghela napas mencoba untuk sabar dalam menghadapi kekerasan Sakura. Dia mengalah karena itu yang terbaik daripada bogem mentah Sakura melayang dan dia kena depak lagi, mending iyain aja.

Pemuda itu keluar dari kamar Sakura dan bergegas pergi menuju sekolah. Dia harus berangkat pagi karena jarak tempatnya tinggal sekarang agak jauh dari sekolah. Jadi dia harus bangun jam lima untuk segera pergi ke stasiun kereta.

Sakura mengintip dari balik selimut saat dilihatnya pemuda itu sudah tak ada lagi di dalam kamarnya. Dia membuka selimutnya dan segera bangun dari tempat tidur. Dengan pelan dia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan sikat gigi. Setelah beres dia keluar dan melihat sudah ada sarapan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Sasori untuknya, dan dia melihat ada secarik kertas di sebelah piring makan tersebut. Sakura mengerutkan kening dan mengambil kertas tersebut.

_Jangan lupa untuk sarapan dan habiskan susunya!_

Sebuah pesan singkat yang tertulis dalam kertas itu mampu mengukir senyum pada wajah Sakura. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendapat perhatian seperti ini, meskipun dia tau Sasori melakukan semuanya demi anak yang ada dalam kandungannya sekarang. Tapi Sakura akan berpura-pura kalau perhatian itu untuknya.

"Selamat makan!" ucapnya dengan riang dan mulai menyantap sarapannya.

* * *

Di sekolah...

.

"Cie, yang udah nikah asik nih!" goda Hidan sambil senyum-senyum saat melihat Sasori sang pengantin baru tiba di sekolah.

"Ngomongnya jangan gede-gede, nanti kedengeran yang lain!" omel Sasori menyuruh Hidan untuk mengecilkan sedikit _volume_ suaranya.

"Sorry, sorry. Gua cuma seneng aja, akhirnya temen gua nikah dan punya hidup baru!" bales Hidan yang malah kesenengan.

'_Ini gue yang nikah tapi kenapa dia yang excited?'_ batin Sasori bingung liat tingkah Hidan.

"Terus malem pertamanya gimana? Pasti asik dong?" tanya Hidan sambil cengar-cengir. Mukanya keliatan udah mupeng abis.

"Malam pertama apanya? Aku dan dia tidak melakukannya!" jawab Sasori yang langsung mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari Hidan.

"Masa sih? Waduh, sayang banget dong! Padahal Sakura-sensei bohay abis!" celetuk Hidan sambil memainkan tangannya yang membentuk lekukan gitar.

Mendengar kata-kata Hidan, Sasori jadi teringat pada malam setelah pernikahan di mana dia melihat setengah dari tubuh wanita itu. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya jadi merah.

"Sas, muka lo kenapa merah?" tanya Hidan dengan heran.

"Bukan urusan lo!" sambar Sasori cuek yang langsung buru-buru masuk ke dalam kelas. Hidan hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengikuti pemuda itu masuk.

.

Sementara itu Sakura yang masih berada di dalam rumah dan niat mau kerja untuk ngecek semua karyawannya dan lain-lain mendadak merasa pusing. Perutnya mual dan tubuhnya sangat lemas. Dia benar-benar tak memiliki tenaga bahkan untuk sekedar berdiri. Wanita itu berbaring di atas tempat tidur sambil memegangi kepala dan perutnya.

"Aduh... Kepala mual... Perut pusing... Eh, kebalik. Kepala pusing perut mual... Pengen gerak tapi males ngesot. Rasanya seluruh badan lemes... " wanita itu terus bergumam gak jelas merutuki nasibnya yang sekarang sedang hamil muda.

'_Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi ingin makan nasi goreng seafood?'_ Sakura merasakan suatu keinginan yang begitu luar biasa untuk memakan nasi goreng _seafood_. Rasanya dia akan mati kalau tidak memakannya sekarang juga.

Entah mengapa Sakura benar-benar sangat meninginkan nasi goreng itu dan yang lebih herannya lagi dia ingin Sasori yang membuatkannya. Sakura akhirnya jadi gulung-gulung di atas tempat tidurnya sendiri. Tapi lama-kelamaan hasratnya itu semakin besar dan dia benar-benar tak tahan. Dengan cepat dia menyambar ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas laci kecil yang berada di sebelah ranjangnya. Dia langsung mencari nomor Sasori dan begitu ketemu langsung ditelponnya.

Sementara Sasori yang sedang menyimak materi dari guru di dalam kelas memang sengaja mengaktifkan ponselnya dan menyimpannya di kolong meja. Dia hanya khawatir kalau Sakura membutuhkan apa-apa darinya. Tentu dia tau kalau wanita yang sedang hamil suka ngidam yang aneh-aneh jadi dia tetap bersiaga kalau sang istri membutuhkannya. Dan benar saja dugaannya, Sasori melihat ada telpon masuk. Dia segera mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nomor Sakura yang menelponnya. Sasori menyambar ponselnya itu dan dengan membungkuk agar tidak terlihat guru, dia menjawab panggilan Sakura.

"Apa kau tidak tau kalau sekarang masih jam belajar? Telponnya nanti saja!" kata Sasori dengan gusar.

"Aku tau tapi aku tidak peduli, karena sekarang aku ingin makan nasi goreng _seafood_!" balas Sakura dengan egoisnya.

"Kau, kan punya uang. Kenapa tidak kau beli saja?" tanya Sasori yang heran kenapa hanya mau makan nasi goreng saja Sakura sampai harus menelponnya segala. Apa wanita itu pikir dia itu tukang nasi goreng?

"Masalahnya aku ingin kau yang membuatkannya sekarang!" jawab Sakura dengan sedikit memerintah.

"Jangan macam-macam, ya perempuan. Aku tak bisa pulang sekarang!" omel Sasori yang benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh Sakura.

"Aku. Hanya. Ingin. Makan. Nasi. Goreng. _Seafood_. Buatanmu." Sasori menjawabnya dengan penuh penegasan, "lagipula bukan aku yang menginginkannya tapi anakmu dalam kandunganku ini yang minta! Cepatlah pulang!" sambungnya lagi. Dia tak peduli saat ini Sasori mau ada di dalam kelas atau sedang ada di dalam mulut buaya sekalupun, pokoknya dia harus pulang sekarang dan membuatkan apa yang dia minta.

_Klik!_

Setelah itu Sakura langsung menutup sambungan dengan seenak jidat.

'_Arghh! Sial!'_ Sasori menjerit frustasi dalam hati. Dia benar-benar dibuat stress sekarang.

"Ehem! Ada apa Sasori?" Kurenai berdeham keras saat mendapati salah satu muridnya kasak-kusuk sendirian di pojokan. Semua mata kini tertuju ke arahnya.

"Errr... Sensei, saya mau minta ijin pulang. Tadi saya mendapat kabar kalau kerabat saya ada yang masuk rumah sakit karena keselek nasi goreng. Jadi sekarang saya harus pulang!" jawab Sasori dengan asalnya bikin alibi yang gak waras. Semua murid _sweatdrop_.

"Wah, bahaya banget tuh! Saya juga pernah keselek nasi goreng! Tapi untungnya gak sampe masuk rumah sakit!" Kurenai malah curcol dadakan yang ternyata pernah juga keselek nasi goreng, "ya udah, kamu cepetan pulang gih!" dia langsung mengijinkan Sasori buat pulang. Semua murid dibuat _sweatdrop_ tiga kali sambil membatin _'guru sama murid sama-sama gak bener!'_.

* * *

Sasori yang udah sampe rumah sekarang sukses terjun ke dapur dan membuatkan nasi goreng _seafood_ sesuai dengan permintaan Sakura demi sang jabang bayi. Meski dengan menggerutu karena dia harus capek-capek lari pake kecepatan penuh yang ngalahin kereta _shinkansen_, tapi dia rela membuatkannya juga, daripada ntar anaknya ileran dan jadi autis (kayak Tobi dong?).

Begitu masakannya jadi, Sasori langsung menyajikannya di atas sebuah piring yang sudah dia beri _garnish_ tomat, mentimun dan acar. Setelah benar-benar siap, dibawanya nasi goreng itu ke dalam kamar Sakura.

Di dalam sana terlihat seorang wanita yang masih setia dengan pakaian tidurnya sedang duduk bersandar dan memasang wajah kusut. Sepertinya dia benar-benar telah lama menunggu.

"Ini, makanlah," kata Sasori sambil menyodorkan piring berisi makanan yang diminta oleh Sakura.

"Huh, suapin!" dengusnya meminta untuk disuapin! DISUAPIN SAUDARA-SAUDARA! (mendadak authornya heboh). Sasori mengernyit sesaat, namun setelah itu dia menghela napas.

Dia mengambil sebuah bangku kecil yang berada di depan meja rias, digesernya tepat ke sebelah tempat tidur. Setelah itu dia duduk di situ.

"Buka mulutmu," katanya dengan sabar bersiap untuk menyuapi Sakura. Wanita itu langsung tersenyum girang dan dengan satu suapan dia melahap sesendok penuh.

"Nyem... Nyem... " kedua pipi Sakura mengembung dan itu membuat Sasori yang melihatnya merasa gemas. Dia ingin mencubit kedua pipi gembung itu tapi ditahannya. Bisa-bisa Sakura ge er lagi.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Sasori yang tadinya pengen nyuapin Sakura lagi langsung dibuat kaget plus kesel dadakan. Masa baru satu suap udah kenyang?

"Kau bilang apa?" tanyanya sambil ngorek-ngorek kuping. Kali aja tadi dia salah denger.

"Aku bilang, Aku. Sudah. Kenyang! Udah, ah. Aku mau siap-siap. Mau berangkat ke kantor!" ulang Sakura sambil kembali menekankan kata-katanya. Dengan cuek wanita itu beranjak dari atas tempat tidur untuk bersiap-siap menuju kantor. Dia hampir absen selama empat hari dan bisa kacau kalau dia meninggalkan perusahaannya terlalu lama.

"Tunggu dulu wanita! Aku sudah capek-capek pulang dari sekolah sambil lari-lari dan membuatkanmu masakan ini tapi hanya dengan satu suap kau bilang sudah kenyang?" tanyanya penuh emosi. Lama-lama dia bisa gila kalau terus-terusan begini.

"Kalau mau protes jangan sama aku, tapi sama anakmu ini! Semua ini dia yang minta!" balas Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk perutnya.

"Cih... " kalau sudah begitu Sasori tak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa mendecih pelan. Memang kesal tapi apa boleh buat? Mungkin dia harus belajar membiasakan diri dengan Sakura yang sedang terkena sindrom ngidam.

Akhirnya Sakura yang rasa ngidamnya sudah hilang langsung pergi ke kantor dan Sasori dengan sangat amat terpaksa harus diam di rumah.

Sindrom hamil Sakura berlangsung selama tiga hari berturut-turut di mana dia membuat Sasori yang sedang berada di sekolah terpaksa dideportasi dadakan. Sasori jadi sangat kerepotan karena hal ini tapi dia tak mengeluh karena dia benar-benar tak keberatan melakukannya. Selain minta yang aneh-aneh, Sakura sekarang jadi lebih peka. Entah parno atau apa, tapi gadis itu selalu mengeluh tiap pulang dari kerja dia merasa ada yang membuntutinya dari belakang. Sakura yang merasa tidak aman akhirnya meminta Sasori untuk selalu menjemputnya di stasiun pada jam dia pulang kerja.

Pada suatu malam Sakura yang sindrom ngidamnya kumat meminta Sasori untuk membelikannya es kelapa! Malam sudah larut begitu dan Sasori tak yakin ada tukang es kelapa yang bertengger di pinggir jalan apalagi suasana sedang gerimis.

"Jangan gila, Sakura! Ini sudah jam sembilan malam dan sedang hujan! Di luar tak mungkin ada yang jualan es kelapa!" Sasori mencoba menolak habis-habisan permintaan Sakura. Benar-benar membuat susah dan tak masuk logika.

"Kumohon~~~~ " Sakura mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. _Emerald puppy eyes_. Sasori terdiam melihat tatapan Sakura yang begitu memelas dan imut disaat yang bersamaan.

"Sigh... Baiklah," balas Sasori yang terpaksa mengalah, "tapi ingat, hanya sekali ini saja kau menyuruhku keluar malam-malam begini tidak ada lain kali!" dengusnya yang kemudian segera bergegas pergi keluar.

Sakura yang menatap Sasori berjalan keluar hanya bisa tersenyum. Dia merasa bahagia entah kenapa. Tapi, tepat saat Sasori pergi keluar. Disaat yang bersamaan mobil mewah Sasuke meluncur. Baik Sasori ataupun Sasuke sama-sama tak menyadari kalau keduanya sama-sama berhubungan dengan wanita yang sama.

'_Dasar stress, jalannya ngebut amat!'_ batin Sasori yang kaget karena tiba-tiba saja jalannya dipotong oleh mobil sedan mewah berwarna _silver_ yang berbelok ke arahnya.

'_Hujan-hujan begini masih di luar? Dasar orang aneh!'_ batin Sasuke yang merasa heran melihat ada seorang pemuda yang malam-malam di tengah hujan gerimis malah kelayapan.

Itulah reaksi keduanya saat saling melirik satu sama lain. Tapi apa yang terjadi kalau keduanya saling mengetahui kalau wanita bernama Sakura adalah kekasih dari sang pria pengendara mobil yang belum rela ditinggalkan dan wanita yang juga sekarang sudah resmi menjadi istri sang pemuda berpayung? (semoga dua-duanya gak pingsan di tempat).

**_TBC_**

* * *

A/N : Di sini gw mau jelasin kalau Sakura sama Sasori pisah kamar alias beda kamar. Untuk yang nanya konflik, konflik itu hanya mitos nak! -ditabok rame-rame-. Konflik ada, kok dan mulai muncul di chapter ini dengan nongolnya sang raja ayam! Tapi yah, gw gak mau terlalu ngedrama ato melodramatis hehehehe.

Untuk yang kasih saran soal genre, thanks gw tampung dulu. Gw juga butuh pendapat dari reader lain ini enaknya gimana? Soalnya kenapa ini fic gw taro di rate M. Karena dicerita ini ada beberapa adegan vulgar yang menurut gw kurang wise kalo gw taro di rate T. Tapi sekali lagi gw juga gak begitu tau enaknya nempatin di mana jadi yang mau kasih saran silahkan-silahkan aja. Kalo emang banyak yang nyuruh pindah rate, bakalan gw ganti. Thanks juga yang udah baca.

NB: Mungkin akan ada penambahan genre sesuai dengan perubahan alur.

.

.

**Happy Read and Enjoy It.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura seorang wanita karir yang kaya raya dan sukses. Dia pintar, cantik, seksi dan sangat menarik, hanya saja dia sampai diusianya yang sudah begitu matang, 25 tahun belum menikah dan tak terlihat sekalipun dia menggandeng seorang kekasih atau sekedar gebetan. Semua orang disekelilingnya jadi bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan Sakura? Apa jangan-jangan dia menyimpang alias penyuka sesama jenis?

Tapi Sakura tidak akan pernah tahu kalau kehidupannya akan berubah dalam waktu semalam. Dia tidak akan pernah menduga kalau besok statusnya sebagai jomblowati yang bahagia akan segera berubah.

**.**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Warn : OOC, aneh, typo(s), perubahan bahasa dalam waktu-waktu tertentu (you can click back if you hate this).  
**

**Rate : M**

**Pair : Sakura X Sasori/Sakura X Sasuke**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Humor/Hurt-comfort**

**xxx**

**HIMITSU DESU!**.

**(Affair!)**

**.**

Chapter sebelumnya, Sakura yang ngidam es kelapa minta dibeliin sama Sasori malam itu juga. Disaat yang bersamaan Sasuke datang menemui Sakura. Untuk apa dia pergi menemui Sakura?

"Sasuke? Mau apa datang ke sini?" tanya sakura yang sedikit ketus saat melihat pemuda itu berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Aku kemari tentu untuk memastikan keadaanmu. Sejak hari itu kau tidak ada kabar, menghubungiku saja tidak. Apa kau tau aku cemas?" jawab Sasuke yang bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah dia menyuruh Sakura menggugurkan anak dalam kandungannya itu.

"Bukankah sudah jelas yang kukatakan, kalau aku tidak akan mengharapkanmu lagi? Sekarang lebih baik kau pergi!" urat saraf gadis itu berkedut. Dia benar-benar masih sebal dengan sikap Sasuke pada waktu itu. Sakura yang sepertinya sudah malas langsung berusaha untuk menutup pintu.

"Kau tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu padaku!" balas Sasuke yang menahan pintu tersebut.

"Sigh, baiklah Sasuke. Sekarang katakan apa yang mau kau bilang, setelah itu cepat pergi!" dengus Sakura menyerah. Dia tau tenaga laki-laki itu begitu kuat. Sakura akhirnya tak jadi menutup pintu itu.

"Aku kemari untuk menawarkan pernikahan padamu. Setelah kau melahirkan anak itu, menikahlah denganku," kata Sasuke yang ternyata berniat untuk menikahi Sakura setelah wanita itu melahirkan.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu yakin, eh?" tanya Sakura yang tak habis pikir dengan keberanian Sasuke. Menawarkannya sebuah pernikahan seolah-olah dia yakin kalau Sakura akan menerimanya.

"Karena aku tau, kau masih mencintaiku sampai detik ini, nanti dan selamanya. Iya, kan Haruno?" perkataan Sasuke memang benar. Tatapan tajamnya seolah bisa membaca isi hati terdalam Sakura dan Sakura tak bisa lepas dari jerat pesona seorang Uchiha seperti Sasuke.

Pemuda itu kemudian menyambar dagu Sakura dan tanpa ragu lagi dia mencium bibir Sakura dengan ganas. Sakura yang tidak siap dengan 'serangan' Sasuke malah terlihat menikmatinya. Meski otaknya berkata jangan tapi tubuhnya seperti menginginkannya. Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat Sakura larut dalam pelukannya.

"Kau memang masih mencintaiku," ucapnya dengan seulas seringai tipis dan melepaskan ciuman mereka, "baiklah, Sakura aku pergi dulu. Sampai ketemu nanti," katanya lagi dengan santai dan berlenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri diam di depan pintu.

.

Begitu pemuda itu pergi darinya, Sakura buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu. Napasnya memburu dan dadanya terasa sesak. Sakura bersandar pada pintu karena kakinya hampir tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya.

_Doki... Doki... Doki..._

'_Astaga... Kenapa jadi gini? Ternyata aku memang masih belum bisa melupakannya... ' _Sakura memegang dadanya yang terasa berdebar-debar tak karuan sampai dia sulit bernapas.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Saat itu tiba-tiba saja Sakura dikejutkan dengan suara ketukan pintu. Spontan wanita itu mengira kalau yang datang adalah Sasuke. Dengan gusar dia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"AKU SUDAH MENYURUHMU UNTUK PERGI, KAN? KENAPA BALIK LAGI?" bentak wanita itu tak tanggung-tanggung sampe muncrat kuah segala.

"Kau ini kenapa teriak-teriak?" tanya Sasori yang udah pasang muka bete. Dia pikir kalau Sakura lagi marah sama dia.

"Eh, ternyata kau? Kukira... " Sakura langsung terdiam, tak melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. Mana mungkin dia bilang kalau barusan saja Sasuke 'mantan' pacarnya datang dan menawarinya sebuah pernikahan? Dia merasa tak enak juga pada Sasori kalau sampai dia tau akan hal itu.

"Kau kira apa?" tanya Sasori sambil mengernyit heran kenapa tiba-tiba saja Sakura terdiam dan tak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Ah, sudahlah! Oh, ya apa kau bawa es kelapanya? Aku sudah pengen banget menikmati es kelapa yang seger!" tepis Sakura yang langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jangan khawatir. Sudah kubelikan untukmu, nih!" Sasori menyodorkan es kelapa yang sudah dibungkus plastik ke tangan Sakura.

"Ayo cepat masuk!" kata Sakura yang tumben banget bisa kalem. Dia narik Sasori masuk ke dalam.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Sakura yang merasa jauh lebih baik memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah. Biar bagaimanapun dia juga harus mengurusi sekolah barunya itu. Meskipun tujuan mereka sama tapi Sakura dan Sasori memilih untuk berangkat sendiri-sendiri. Tentu saja mereka ingin menjaga agar rahasia mereka aman.

"Ingat, ya nanti di sekolah bersikap biasa saja padaku," kata Sakura mengingatkan Sasori sambil masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya.

"_Wakatta_," balas Sasori dengan santai dan dengan cueknya dia berjalan begitu saja.

Sakura sedikit heran dengan Sasori. Perlahan muncul juga sedikit rasa kagum. Dia bisa dikatakan terbilang sabar dalam menghadapi semua keegoisannya meskipun dalam hal usia dia jauh lebih muda. Apapun yang dia minta pasti akan dilakukan selama dia mampu. Hal itu terbukti mulai dari cincin pernikahan dan baju pengantin yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa dia dapatkan. Selain itu Sasori tidak keberatan dengan permintaan anehnya selama ngidam. Belum lagi beberapa syarat yang begitu sangat oh, tidak menyenangkan, dia terlihat semua syarat yang dia ajukan bisa dibilang mampu membuat siapapun emosi membahana.

Sakura mengemudikan mobilnya sambil mengingat kejadian yang sudah dia lalui akhir-akhir ini bersama Sasori. Mulai dari pertemuan tak sengaja mereka di diskotik, bercinta di dalam mobil, dirinya yang hamil, pertemuannya dengan Sasori di dalam kelas yang akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali dalam suatu pernikahan dan sekarang mereka resmi menjadi suami-istri, dan ada dimasa saat pemuda itu terlihat menyembunyikan wajah merahnya, dia terlihat lucu.

"Tak buruk juga... " gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

.

Setelah sampai di Konoha _High School_ Sakura berjalan dengan anggun melangkah memasuki gedung sekolah dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sakura membalas sapaan dari beberapa guru yang menyapanya. Wanita itu kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Begitu di dalam Sakura sangat terkejut karena di sana sudah ada Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah lama di sana.

"Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura tanpa bisa menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Tentu saja menunggumu. Aku dengar kau sekarang menjadi pemilik sekolah _elite_ ini, jadi aku datang untuk mengucapkan selamat padamu," jawab Sasuke yang ternyata mendengar beritanya dari Sai dan Naruto. Tapi tentu saja dia datang bukan hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat.

"Huh, terima kasih. Kalau kau sudah tak ada keperluan lagi kuminta kau cepat pergi," balas Sakura sedikit ketus. Wanita itu segera duduk di tempatnya dan meletakkan tas miliknya. Dia mulai mengambil beberapa dokumen yang tergeletak di sana agar Sasuke lihat betapa sibuknya dia dan tak bisa diganggu.

"Jangan galak begitu padaku, Sakura! Aku kemari tentu saja karena aku merindukanmu!" Uchiha tampaknya tak akan menyerah untuk mendekati Sakura lagi. Dia tau apa yang dikatakannya saat itu telah membuat Sakura kecewa dan sekarang dia akan merebut hati wanitanya lagi.

"Apa kau tidak lihat, kalau aku sedang sibuk?" dengus Sakura sambil membolak-balik lembar demi lembar dokumen di depannya meskipun dia sendiri saat ini tidak tau apa yang sedang dia baca karena pikirannya benar-benar tak bisa fokus selama ada Uchiha didekatnya.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke dengan tenang. Pemuda itu langsung menutup dokumen yang sedang Sakura baca. Wanita berambut merah muda itu langsung merengut kesal sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu dan sangat menginginkanmu saat ini, di sini, sekarang, Sakura." Sasuke berdiri di depan Sakura dan dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke dekat Sakura, begitu dekat. Tangannya meraih dagu mungil wanita itu yang langsung terperanjat kaget.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" wajah wanita itu sudah benar-benar merah karena perlakuan Sasuke. Dia sama sekali tak bisa mengontrol perasaannya saat ini dan dia tidak ingin Sasuke menyadari kalau dia masih mencintai pemuda itu.

ooo

Di saat yang bersamaan Sasori sedang menuju ke ruangan Sakura karena dia diminta tolong oleh Asuma untuk membawakan beberapa buku penting yang entah apa ke sana. Tanpa menolak dia segera membawa buku-buku itu menuju ruangan Sakura.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Sasori yang tiba di depan ruangan segera mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Sa-Sasuke, ada yang datang! Cepat lepaskan aku!" Sakura panik saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Dia berusaha mendorong pemuda itu darinya.

"Lalu, kenapa?" balas Sasuke dengan sangat tidak pedulinya.

"Sasuke, aku tak ingin sampai ada orang yang melihat kita seperti ini!" jerit Sakura frustasi. Apa jadinya kalau sampai ada yang melihat dia dan Sasuke sedang bercumbu!

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Suara ketukan itu terdengar lagi dan kali ini sepertinya sang pengetuk pintu mulai tak sabar berdiri lama-lama di luar. Ayolah, Sasori memang sedang buru-buru karena di jam berikutnya dia ada ulangan. Dia ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke kelas dan menghapal beberapa materi sebelum ulangan dimulai dan pastinya menyiapkan sedikit contekan untuk jaga-jaga.

"Sasuke, jangan seperti ini. Cepat menyingkir!" Sakura dengan nada setengah memohon meminta pemuda itu untuk menjauhinya.

"Disuruh masuk saja orangnya," balas Sasuke tetap cuek dan masih tetap bertahan menciumi leher Sakura. Mendengar kata-kata itu membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya dan berpikir kalau si Uchiha itu sudah gila.

"Jangan macam-macam Sasuke!" Sakura benar-benar dibuat resah dengan kelakuan Sasuke.

"Masuklah!" teriak Sasuke menyuruh orang yang berada di luar pintu untuk masuk. Sakura langsung melotot tapi dia tak bisa protes.

_Krieeeet..._

"Permisi... " Sasori masuk ke dalam dan saat dia membuka pintu, Sasori dapat melihat Sakura sedang bersama laki-laki lain. Sakura terlihat sangat _shock_ karena yang datang adalah Sasori.

Keadaan hening sesaat. Sasori hanya berdiri diam di sana, sementara Sakura terlihat panik dan bingung, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang malah mengernyit heran melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja jadi tegang.

"Ah, bisa kau rahasiakan hal ini? Aku dan Sakura sudah lama sekali tak bertemu dan kau tau, sebagai sepasang kekasih ada hasrat yang begitu besar yang tak bisa dipendam. Kau mengerti, kan? Aku yakin kau pasti mengerti karena kau dan aku sama-sama laki-laki." Sasuke menjelaskan pada Sasori tentang hubungannya dengan Sakura tanpa mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Sasori.

"Sakura-_sensei_ lebih baik rapihkan bajumu sebelum ada orang lain yang melihat. Asuma-_sensei _meminta agar buku-buku ini diperiksa. Saya permisi dulu." Sasori terlihat biasa saja bahkan terkesan datar. Dia meletakkan buku-buku itu di atas meja Sakura dan setelah itu dia berlalu begitu saja.

Setelah di luar Sasori langsung menarik napas dalam-dalam. Perasaannya benar-benar kacau dan dia tidak tau harus bagaimana? Dia ingin sekali marah dan memukul pria yang bersama Sakura tadi. Tapi kenapa dia harus marah? Meski terikat pernikahan tapi dia dan Sakura sama-sama tak memiliki perasaan satu sama lain... Benarkah? Kalau iya kenapa dia merasa semarah ini?

Bagaimana kelanjutan kehidupan keduanya dengan kehadiran Sasuke? Apakah Sasori dapat menahan diri melihat kemesraan Sasuke dan Sakura?

**_TBC_**

* * *

A/N : Ternyata chapter ini malah jadi pendek lol. Di sini Sasuke sebenernya gak berniat jahat, dia cuma gak tau sama status Sakura (Siapa suruh dirahasiain?). Untuk penggunaan bahasanya, gw make bahasa 'lu-gua' cuma pas Sasori ngobrol sama temennya aja. Thx buat sarannya dan thx buat dibaca.

.

.

**"Happy Read and Enjoy It!".**


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura seorang wanita karir yang kaya raya dan sukses. Dia pintar, cantik, seksi dan sangat menarik, hanya saja dia sampai diusianya yang sudah begitu matang, 25 tahun belum menikah dan tak terlihat sekalipun dia menggandeng seorang kekasih atau sekedar gebetan. Semua orang disekelilingnya jadi bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan Sakura? Apa jangan-jangan dia menyimpang alias penyuka sesama jenis?

Tapi Sakura tidak akan pernah tahu kalau kehidupannya akan berubah dalam waktu semalam. Dia tidak akan pernah menduga kalau besok statusnya sebagai jomblowati yang bahagia akan segera berubah.

**.**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Warn : OOC, aneh, typo(s), perubahan bahasa dalam waktu-waktu tertentu (you can click back if you hate this).  
**

**Rate : M**

**Pair : Sakura X Sasori/Sakura X Sasuke**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Humor/Hurt-comfort**

**xxx**

**HIMITSU DESU!**.

**(Another Propose)**

**.**

Pada chapter sebelumnya Sasuke menyatakan masih mencintai Sakura dan ingin wanita itu menikah dengannya setelah anak dalam kandungan Sakura lahir. Meski Sakura belum memberi jawaban tapi dia tak bisa menapik kalau dia masih mencintai Sasuke. Sasori memergoki Sakura berduaan dengan Sasuke. Apakah benar dia tak memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada Sakura?

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu Sasori jadi tak banyak bicara pada Sakura. Dia memang masih tetap memperhatikan wanita itu hanya saja dia jadi lebih sering diam dan terkesan cuek. Hal ini membuat Sakura merasa kurang nyaman. Mereka yang biasanya sering bertengkar sekarang malah diam-diaman.

"Hey, Sasori. Kau itu kenapa? Sejak beberapa hari ini kau mendiamkanku." Sakura yang sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap cuek Sasori akhirnya buka suara juga.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," balas Sasori yang sedang sibuk membaca. Minggu ini dia memang memiliki banyak ulangan jadi dia harus benar-benar belajar agar nilainya tidak jelek.

"Aku sedang bicara padamu, Sasori! Bisakah kau tinggalkan sebentar bukumu?" Sakura langsung cemberut melihat betapa cueknya Sasori yang bahkan berbicara saja tak mau menatapnya.

"Aku sedang belajar, jangan ganggu aku," jawab Sasori singkat yang kemudian segera berbalik ke belakang membiarkan Sakura menggerutu sebal.

"Kau marah padaku, ya?" tanya Sakura mencoba mencari informasi.

"Marah? Untuk apa aku harus marah padamu?" tanya Sasori yang kini sukses berbalik menatap Sakura sambil mengernyitkan kening.

"Karena aku berduaan dengan Sasuke?" balas Sakura mencoba menebak sumber kemarahan Sasori. Dia yakin sekali kalau laki-laki di depannya ini sedang mogok bicara dengannya dan apa iya dia cemburu?

"Huh, jangan kepedean ya. Semua itu tak ada hubungannya denganku! Mau kau berdua dengan Sasuke, Sasuki atau Sasuko aku tak peduli!" balas Sasori yang mendadak jadi sewot. Entah kenapa dia merasa panas kalau mengingat Sakura yang berduaan dengan mesra bersama laki-laki lain.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sakura lagi kali ini dengan setengah menggoda. Dia menangkap ekspresi Sasori yang tadinya tenang sedikit berubah.

"Bisa tidak, untuk tidak menggangguku? Besok aku banyak ulangan dan aku harus belajar!" Sasori yang sedikit gelisah langsung memilih untuk menghindari pertanyaan Sakura.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawab. Apa kau tidak cemburu? Benar-benar yakin tak peduli?" Sakura menuntut sebuah jawaban dari Sasori karena dia benar-benar penasaran, masa sih dia sama sekali tak peduli atau sedikit saja ada rasa cemburu?

"Aku cemburu untuk apa? Kau itu hanya istri untuk formalitas saja dan aku tidak menyukaimu," katanya yang langsung beralih kembali pada buku pelajarannya. Dalam hati Sasori merutuk karena dia tau kalau saat ini dia sedang berbohong. Dia cemburu dan itu diakuinya karena biar bagaimanapun Sakura itu adalah istrinya yang sangat disayangkan tak bisa dia akui.

"Benarkah? Kau sama sekali tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Sakura yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan Sasori. Wanita itu bertanya sambil menarik buku yang sedang dipegang Sasuke membuat pemuda itu sedikit gelagapan.

"Ck! Berhenti menggangguku perempuan! Kembalikan bukuku!" Sasori berusaha mengambil kembali bukunya yang dijambret Sakura.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawabnya!" balas Sakura yang malah menyembunyikan buku itu di belakang punggungnya.

Sasori membeku seketika saat menyadari jarak mereka sekarang sudah begitu dekat. Sakura yang memakai pakaian tidurnya yang begitu tipis membuatnya dapat dengan jelas melihat lekuk tubuh wanita itu.

'_Hehehe dia lucu sekali kalau seperti ini,'_ kekeh Sakura dalam hati yang melihat betapa merahnya wajah Sasori dan merasa anak itu benar-benar polos. Sesuatu hal yang tentunya belum pasti dia dapatkan bila bersama Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalau kau mau tau jawabannya." Sakura langsung merinding seketika saat melihat perubahan Sasori. Pemuda itu menyeringai dan memberikan tatapan yang tajam padanya. Sakura dalam hati segera meralat pendapatnya barusan.

Sasori yang biasanya akan selalu menghindar sekarang malah memperkecil jarak diantara mereka. Sakura tanpa sadar jadi mundur perlahan dan merutuki keisengan sendiri. Dia sangat tau sekali apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, karena bisa dikatakan dia cukup berpengalaman selama bersama Sasuke.

'_A-apa dia mau menciumku?'_ tanya Sakura dalam hati dengan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdegup begitu keras.

Sakura yang sedang berpikir dalam hatinya menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang menyapu bibirnya dengan lembut dan dia sadar apa yang sedang terjadi. Pemuda itu memang menciumnya. Sakura terhenyak dengan ciuman lembut Sasori dan menikmatinya. Spontan wanita itu menaikkan tangannya memeluk leher Sasori dan membuat keduanya dalam posisi Sakura yang tiduran di lantai dan Sasori berada di atasnya.

"Uh... Maaf, aku tak bermaksud untuk menciummu... " kata Sasori melepaskan ciumannya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang tampak pada wajahnya.

"Kau belum menjawabku, Sasori!" dengus Sakura yang sebenarnya kecewa karena pemuda itu tidak melanjutkan ciumannya.

"Aku sudah menjawabnya lewat ciuman tadi, sekarang tinggal kau yang merasakannya kira-kira bagaimana," jawabnya sambil duduk kembali pada posisinya yang benar dan mengambil buku miliknya yang tergeletak di sebelah Sakura.

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi?" tanya Sakura tanpa sadar.

"Jawabannya tidak. Sudah, aku mau belajar di kamar saja, kalau di sini terus aku tak bisa konsentrasi!" dengus Sasori yang langsung berdiri dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Sementara itu Sakura yang masih tergeletak di lantai sama sekali tak bisa bangun atau bergerak. Pikirannya melayang jauh. Darahnya berdesir ke seluruh tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik. Ciuman tadi benar-benar membuatnya gila dan menginginkannya lagi. Selama ini dia sering mendapat ciuman dari Sasuke hanya saja kalau Sasuke diibaratkan seperti hewan liar yang buas dan kuat, sementara Sasori bagaikan burung yang terbang dengan anggun dan lembut. Ciuman dari keduanya memang berbeda, Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti mangsa yang tak akan bisa lari kemana-mana dan membuatnya masuk ke dalam atmosfer panas diantara mereka sementara Sasori memperlakukannya seperti seorang putri di mana dia melayani dan memberikan yang dibutuhkan Sakura dan tanpa adanya napsu yang memaksanya. Akhirnya karena terlalu terhanyut dalam imajinasinya sendiri Sakura malah tidak tidur semalaman dan sudah dapat dipastikan dia bangun kesiangan.

* * *

Esoknya Sasori yang berada di sekolah lebih dulu malah kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dia yakin kalau pria itu mencari Sakura. Dilihat dari sikapnya yang gelisah bisa ditebak Sakura tak ada di ruangannya (jelas aja belom ada, orang dia kesiangan gitu!).

"Hey, kau yang kemarin, kan?" sapa Sasuke saat melihat Sasori melintas.

"Ada apa?" balas Sasori cuek.

"Sakura, maksudku kepala sekolahnya belum datang? Biasanya dia datang jam berapa?" tanya Sasuke yang memang benar sedang menunggu Sakura.

"Belum. Dia biasanya datang siang! Kalaupun datang pagi itu hanya hoki! Yang lebih parah dia biasa tidak datang ke sekolah!" jawab Sasori sekenanya dan berharap Sasuke tak datang lagi setelah mendengar perkataannya.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku bisa titip ini? Aku sedang terburu-buru sekarang jadi tak bisa menunggu lama. Tolong berikan pada Sakura." Sasuke menyerahkan seikat bunga mawar merah beserta sebuah kotak hadiah entah apa isinya. Dia meminta Sasori untuk memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasori yang penasaran saat melihat kotak hadiah itu.

"Itu cincin untuk melamarnya." Sasori terkejut dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Dia ingin melamar Sakura yang saat ini statusnya sudah menikah.

"Apa kau sudah tau kalau kepala sekolah sudah menikah?" tanya Sasori dengan gemas. Beraninya Sasuke mengajak istri orang untuk menikah.

"Aku sudah tau tapi aku tidak peduli. Lagipula sakura menikah hanya karena kecelakaan dan aku yakin dia tidak mencintai suaminya itu!" jawab Sasuke dengan enteng. Dia terlihat begitu percaya diri dan yakin. Sasori merasa miris pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke memang benar kalau Sakura tidak mencintainya dan pernikahan mereka hanya formalitas saja sampai anak itu lahir.

"Aku akan memberikannya pada kepala sekolah... " kata Sasori berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi sedihnya.

"Ah, terima kasih! Nanti aku bilang pada Sakura untuk memberikanmu beasiswa kalau sampai lamaranku berhasil!" Sasuke terlihat begitu senang. Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

Sasori masih berdiri diam sambil menatap hadiah milik Sasuke untuk Sakura dengan perasaan yang sakit. Ini benar-benar ironis! Sasori adalah suami Sakura yang sangat menyedihkan, dia harus memberikan hadiah untuk istrinya dari laki-laki lain! Istrinya mau dilamar orang lain di depan rambut merahnya sendiri dan dia sama sekali tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Dia benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Sedang apa kau, Sasori?" tanya Sakura yang membuat Sasori kaget setengah mateng. Baru saja dia memikirkan wanita itu, eh dia udah nongol di depannya sekarang. Sasori hanya menggeleng, bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Barusan aku melihat mobil Sasuke keluar dari gedung sekolah. Apa dia kemari mencariku?" tanya Sakura yang memang tadi sempat berpapasan. Hanya saja pemuda berambut kelam itu seperti sedang terburu-buru, dia melajukan mobilnya keluar gedung dengan begitu cepat.

"Dia menyuruhku memberikanmu ini." Sasori menyodorkan seikat bunga mawar dan sekotak hadiah dari Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura yang menerima kedua hadiah itu dengan bingung.

"Kau buka saja sendiri. Sudah, aku mau kembali ke kelas dulu!" dengan cepat Sasori segera berjalan meninggalkan Sakura menuju kelasnya hanya untuk menyembunyikan betapa kecewanya dia sekarang.

"Cincin... ?" Sakura terperanjat saat melihat sebuah cincin di dalam kotak hadiah itu dan ada surat kecil yang bertuliskan _**jadilah istriku Haruno**_.

Sakura terdiam karena sekarang dia benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia memang senang Sasuke melamarnya hanya saja dia tak suka cara pemuda itu yang terlalu memaksanya padahal mereka sama-sama tau status Sakura saat ini. Selain itu dia juga merasa bersalah pada Sasori. Memang diakuinya tak ada ikatan cinta diantara mereka hanya saja pemuda itu begitu baik dan mau melakukan apa saja untuknya, jujur saja dia mulai memiliki sedikit rasa padanya.

Saat sedang berpikir tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan nyeri di kepalanya. Sakitnya benar-benar tak tertahan sampai hingga akhirnya semua pandangannya menjadi gelap.

_BRUKH!_

"Sa-Sakura!" Hinata yang sedang lewat memekik saat melihat Sakura jatuh pingsan.

"Tolong! Cepat bantu aku membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit!" teriaknya pada guru-guru lain.

Kegaduhan yang terjadi membuat kelas 2-A yang merupakan kelas terdekat menjadi penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi di luar.

"Sakura-_sensei_ pingsan! Kenapa ya, dia?" celetuk seorang murid perempuan dengan penasaran.

'_Sakura? Dia kenapa?'_ batin Sasori yang tentu saja langsung cemas. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia langsung berlari untuk melihat keadaan Sakura.

"Hey, Sasori kau mau kemana? Sebentar lagi kita ulangan!" kata Hidan saat melihat temannya berlari keluar.

"Aku harus melihat keadaannya! Tolong absenin!" balas Sasori yang sepertinya tidak peduli lagi dengan ulangan. Dia segera meluncur cepat ke tempat Sakura.

Hidan hanya menghela napas melihat temannya yang panik. Wajar saja kalau Sasori panik. Sakura adalah istrinya dan sedang hamil, pasti Sasori takut kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura dan kandungannya.

"_Sensei_, mari kubantu!" katanya begitu sampai dan segera membantu menggotong Sakura.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... " sementara Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri terus-terusan memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah Sasori bisa bertahan di tengah-tengah Sakura dan Sasuke? Lalu apa keputusan Sakura? Apakah dia akan menerima lamaran sang anak ayam? –author dicakar-

**_TBC_**

* * *

A/N : Oke, di sini Sakura sendiri yang stress. Siapa yang gak stress kejebak diantara Sasuke dan Sasori? Saking stressnya sampe pingsan itu bocah. Mungkin alur chapter ini sedikit kecepetan di belakang? Hmm gw gak berniat bikin cerita ini lebih dari 20 chap, mungkin 20 chapter itu udah maksimal dan yah, semoga bisa ngepas endingnya. Thanks buat yang baca, saran, masukan dan beberapa kritik buat gw.

.

.

**Happy Read and Enjoy It.**


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura seorang wanita karir yang kaya raya dan sukses. Dia pintar, cantik, seksi dan sangat menarik, hanya saja dia sampai diusianya yang sudah begitu matang, 25 tahun belum menikah dan tak terlihat sekalipun dia menggandeng seorang kekasih atau sekedar gebetan. Semua orang disekelilingnya jadi bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan Sakura? Apa jangan-jangan dia menyimpang alias penyuka sesama jenis?

Tapi Sakura tidak akan pernah tahu kalau kehidupannya akan berubah dalam waktu semalam. Dia tidak akan pernah menduga kalau besok statusnya sebagai jomblowati yang bahagia akan segera berubah.

**.**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Warn : OOC, aneh, typo(s), perubahan bahasa dalam waktu-waktu tertentu (you can click back if you hate this).  
**

**Rate : M**

**Pair : Sakura X Sasori/Sakura X Sasuke/Sakura X Neji  
**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Humor/Hurt-comfort**

**xxx**

**HIMITSU DESU!**.

**(New Rival!)**

**.**

Chapter sebelumnya Sakura yang dilamar oleh Sasuke malah mendadak jatuh pingsan dan segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Sasori yang mencemaskan keadaan Sakura langsung berusaha ikut membantu, tapi saat itu Sakura memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka?

.

.

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat terlihat sedang terbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Dia terlihat begitu tenang sampai tak berapa lama matanya mengerjap dan perlahan dia membuka matanya.

"Rumah sakit... ? Apa yang terjadi?" gumamnya begitu menyadari kalau dirinya saat ini sedang berada di rumah sakit. Dia berusaha untuk bangun meskipun kepalanya masih terasa nyeri. Dia menatap kesekeliling ruangan yang begitu sepi.

"Ah, Nyonya Sakura sudah bangun? Bagaimana perasaan anda? Apakah sudah merasa jauh lebih baik?" tiba-tiba saja datang seorang dokter berambut putih dan berkacamata. Dia tersenyum ramah dan menanyakan keadaan Sakura.

"A-aku merasa sedikit pusing... Apa yang terjadi padaku, dok?" tanya Sakura sedikit tersipu melihat senyuman sang dokter yang cukup menawan.

"Kemarin anda pingsan dan kelihatannya anda terlalu banyak pikiran. Ingat, kalau sedang hamil itu tidak boleh banyak pikiran karena itu akan mempengaruhi fisik anda juga janin dalam kandungan," jawab sang dokter menjelaskan keadaan Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyuruh perawat untuk memberikanmu vitamin." Dengan itu sang dokter segera keluar dari ruangan.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Dia merasa begitu sunyi karena memang tak ada siapa-siapa. Wanita itu mengelus perutnya dengan pelan. Rasanya dia mulai menyayangi anak dalam perutnya itu meskipun dia tak mau mengakuinya secara langsung.

"Sakura, kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara mengejutkannya. Dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata adalah Sasori. Pemuda itu berjalan masuk menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan? Kemarin kau tiba-tiba saja pingsan dan membuat semua orang panik," tanya pemuda itu yang terlihat mengkhawatirkan Sakura meskipun dia tidak mengatakannya secara langsung.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing. Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanya Sakura sedikit menginterogasi.

"Sejak kemarin," jawab Sasori yang kemudian langsung duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Sejak kemarin? Bukannya kau bilang ada banyak ulangan? Lalu bagaimana dengan ulanganmu?" tanya Sakura yang kaget ternyata Sasori menemaninya sedari kemarin padahal dia tau kalau pemuda itu sudah belajar mati-matian untuk menghadapi ulangan.

"Ikut ulangan juga percuma. Aku tak akan bisa fokus karena aku mencemaskanmu," balas Sasori yang kelepasan ngomong.

"Kau mencemaskanku?" tanya Sakura mengulangi kalimat Sasori dan memandangnya intens.

"Ah, maksudku aku mencemaskan anakku bukan dirimu!" dengan cepat Sasori langsung meralat kalimatnya sendiri, "lagipula untuk apa aku mencemaskan perempuan yang bahkan dalam mimpinya memanggil nama laki-laki lain?" sambungnya setengah menyindir Sakura.

'_Eh? Apa maksudnya? Jangan-jangan aku... '_ Sakura keringat dingin dan jadi merasa tak enak.

"Aku sudah menghubungi pacarmu dari ponselmu itu. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang, jadi aku permisi dulu," ucapnya yang kemudian segera berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju luar. "Satu hal yang kuminta, tolong jaga baik-baik kandunganmu karena kata dokter kandunganmu lemah. Kau tidak boleh banyak bekerja dan tak boleh banyak pikiran." Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Sasori sempat meningatkan Sakura agar selalu menjaga kondisinya dan Sakura dapat menangkap pemuda itu memang benar-benar peduli padanya walaupun tak ditunjukannya secara langsung.

.

.

Tak berapa lama setelah Sasori keluar, datang Sasuke yang masuk dengan berlari tergesa dan langsung menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa! Aku sangat mencemaskanmu!" kata pemuda itu yang langsung mencium kening Sakura. Dia segera duduk dan menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

"Sasuke, aku baik-baik saja... Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku... " balas Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis. Dia senang betapa besarnya rasa kepedulian Sasuke kepadanya.

"Kemarin aku tak bisa datang karena banyak pekerjaan jadi aku baru bisa datang kemari. Maafkan aku, Sakura." Sasuke terlihat begitu menyesal karena dia tak ada disaat Sakura membutuhkannya.

Sasori yang berada di depan hanya bisa melihat kemesraan keduanya dari jauh. Dia menghela napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha mengingatkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

'_Jangan mengharapkannya Sasori. Sampai kapanpun kau tak akan bisa menandingi Sasuke... ' _ucapnya berkali-kali dalam hati.

Sasori dibuat panas dan gemas melihat Sasuke yang begitu mesra pada Sakura. Rasanya dia ingin mencabuti bulu-bulu rambut ayam itu sampai botak dan pikiran itu segera ditepisnya karena kalau itu sampai dia lakukan, dia bakalan kena amuk Sakura.

"Lho? Kamu, Sasori? Kamu benar Sasori?" tanya dokter tadi yang sepertinya sudah mengenal Sasori.

"Ah, Kabuto-san apa kabar?" balas Sasori menyapa sang dokter yang bernama Kabuto.

"Aku baik. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau masih minum obat itu? Lalu bagaimana keadaan adikmu?" jawab sekaligus tanya Kabuto pada Sasori.

"Ah, itu... Aku sudah lepas dari obat-obatan dan seperti yang anda lihat, sekarang aku berusaha menjalani kehidupanku dengan normal," balas Sasori yang sepertinya sedikit canggung.

"Oh, begitu. Baguslah... Baiklah, saya permisi dulu." Kabuto menghela napas lega mengetahui salah satu pasiennya baik-baik saja. Setelah itu dia segera berpamitan karena dia masih memiliki banyak pasien yang harus dia periksa.

ooo

Sementara itu di dalam ruangan...

"Ngomong-ngomong, murid yang bernama Sasori itu, dia perhatian sekali padamu. Lihat saja dia sampai rela menemanimu seharian di sini," kata Sasuke yang secara tiba-tiba saja membicarakan tentang Sasori.

"Ah, iya... Dia memang anak yang baik," balas Sakura yang jadi merasa canggung.

"Tapi jujur saja. Aku jadi lega karena ada yang menemanimu. Sakura, aku sudah harus pergi lagi. Maaf tak bisa menemanimu lama-lama, aku akan menemuimu lagi setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit." Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura dan setelah itu dia bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Sasuke tak begitu lama berada di dalam ruangan. Karena dia hanya datang untuk memastikan keadaan Sakura saja. Setelah melihat keadaan wanita itu baik-baik saja, Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera pulang karena masih banyaknya hal yang harus dia kerjakan dengan partner bisnisnya. Setelah itu Sasori baru masuk lagi ke dalam. Entah kenapa dia jadi merasa seperti orang ketiga yang seharusnya tidak berada diantara Sakura dan Sasuke. Hal ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal terjebak diantara dua orang yang saling mencintai dan cintanya sendiri berakhir bertepuk sebelah tangan (benarkah?).

"Sakura, aku pulang dulu," katanya dengan singkat dan memutuskan untuk juga berpamitan dari Sakura.

"Kau... Tidak mau menciumku sebelum pergi?" tanya Sakura dengan reflek.

"Aku tidak mau mencium jidat lebar yang sudah terkontaminasi bibir orang lain!" dengus Sasori setengah meledek dan setengah lagi menyindir.

_Ctak! Ctak!_

Mendengar julukan baru dari Sasori kontan membuat wanita itu mulai bereaksi dengan kedutan yang nongol di jidat 'lebar'nya.

"KELUAAAAAAR!" bentaknya yang langsung teriak esmosi dan nyuruh Sasori untuk minggat secepat kilat sebelum tinjunya mendarat.

Tanpa disuruh Sasori emang udah lenyap seketika dari sana bikin Sakura makin geregetan. Di luar Sasori malah ketemu sama Ino, Hinata, Naruto dan Sai yang datang rombongan. Kemungkinan besar mereka datang juga mau menjenguk Sakura.

.

"Sasori, kebetulan bertemu denganmu!" Ino tiba-tiba saja berjalan mendekati Sasori, "kalian masuk saja duluan menemui Sakura. Aku ingin bicara sebentar dengannya," kata Ino menyuruh yang lain untuk masuk duluan.

"Ya, sudah. Tapi jangan selingkuh di belakangku dengannya Ino~~ " balas Sai dengan manja dan langsung kena jitakan Ino.

"Sudah sana masuk! Awas, ya jangan menguping!" Ino langsung mendorong Sai untuk pergi. Setelah rombongan itu masuk, Ino kembali mendekati Sasori.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar, penting," katanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang serius.

"Katakan saja," balas Sasori yang rasa penasarannya sedikit terusik.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kau harus berhati-hati karena salah satu penggemar Sakura baru saja pulang dari Jerman. Namanya Hyuuga Neji." Ino menceritakan hal tentang seorang laki-laki bernama Neji pada Sasori.

"Hyuuga Neji?" tanya Sasori sambil mengernyit.

"Dia itu bisa dibilang saingan Sasuke sejak di SMA dalam memperebutkan Sakura. Sekarang dia kembali dari Jerman yang tujuan utamanya tentu saja untuk mendapatkan Sakura!" jelas Ino mengenai sosok Neji yang ternyata tergila-gila pada Sakura.

Sasori tidak tau harus berkomentar apa. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau banyak sekali pria yang yang menyukai Sakura. Sekarang dia benar-benar dibuat stress. Sudah cukup seekor ayam yang membuatnya kesal, eh sekarang malah nongol mahkluk bernama Neji yang pastinya akan gencar mengejar-ngejar Sakura. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menempelkan sebuah label pada jidat Sakura yang bertuliskan 'Sudah jadi hak milik orang lain aka istri orang' yang sayangnya dia tak bisa melakukan itu.

"Pokoknya ingat. Kau harus bisa menjaga Sakura dari Neji dan Sasuke! Biar bagaimanapun dia istrimu dan kau tak boleh menyerahkannya pada laki-laki lain!" celoteh Ino yang menasehati Sasori sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"Hn," balas Sasori yang kelihatan cuek tapi sebenarnya tidak karena hatinya sedang merutuki sang istri yang kenapa bisa memiliki banyak penggemar.

"Sudah, ya aku masuk dulu. Sakura juga harus diberitahu soal ini!" setelah selesai menyampaikan pesan pada Sasori, wanita berambut pirang panjang yang diikat kuda itu bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan di mana Sakura berada. Tentu saja dia berniat untuk memberitahukan Sakura juga soal kedatangan Neji.

Sasori yang merasa sudah tak ada keperluan lagi di sana memutuskan untuk pulang sambil berpikir bagaimana caranya mengatasi Neji nanti.

* * *

Di dalam ruangan...

"Ino! Apa benar Neji kembali dari Jerman?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah pucat. Barusan saja Hinata mengatakan padanya kalau Neji, kakak sepupunya sudah kembali dari Jerman.

"Dan kau harus hati-hati," timpal Ino sambil mengangguk serius.

"Astaga... " Sakura menghela napas dengan stress. Dia memijit keningnya yang mendadak terasa pusing lagi.

Neji merupakan salah satu pesaing terberat Sasuke dalam memperebutkan Sakura. Laki-laki itu benar-benar gencar untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Kehidupan Sakura menjadi tenang kembali setelah pemuda itu memutuskan pergi ke Jerman tapi sekarang dia kembali dan bisa dipastikan bakalan jadi rusuh.

"Bakalan seru nih!" celetuk Naruto yang keliatannya malah girang.

"Seru apanya?" tanya Ino sambil mengernyit.

"Bakalan ada perang dunia kedua antara Sasuke sama Neji! Udah lama gak liat kedua mahkluk itu berantem hehehehe," jawab Naruto dengan jujur yang sedikit kangen sama pertengkaran konyol dua laki-laki itu.

'_Bukan perang dunia kedua lagi! Tapi udah ketiga sama Sasori!'_ batin ino dan Sakura secara bersamaan mengingat ada satu lagi pria lain yang statusnya lebih resmi dari Sasuke dan Neji.

Bagaimana nasib Sasori dalam mempertahankan Sakura sementara disekelilingnya banyak pria yang mengejar sang istri? Saingannya ternyata tidak cukup hanya seorang Uchiha saja, kini seorang Hyuuga datang dan menawarkan cinta untuk Sakura!

**_TBC_**

* * *

A/N : gw akan jelasin tentang Sasori secara perlahan-lahan mengikuti alur dan gak langsung secara cepat gw jelasin ke dalam satu chapter, jadi disimak oke! Di sini gw mau bahas soal Sakura dulu beserta para penggemarnya yang gw utamain. Semoga dengan nongolnya Neji bakalan makin seru, rusuh dan makin ajaib. Thanks buat yang udah baca.

.

.

**Happy Read and Enjoy It.**


End file.
